Romeo y Cenicienta
by Aiko Sweet Eire
Summary: Aquí una versión de Romeo y Julieta con rasgos de Cenicienta y los personajes de Hetalia . ¿Logrará el amor romper barreras ? Leeanlo y descubranlo x3  *Usa x Ireland*
1. Familia real

Bueno,a mi la verdad es que se me antojó hacer una especie de Romeo y Julieta y Cenicienta divertido,pero sin saber como,se me fue a drama 8_D De todo modos no os preocupeis,el final no será tan trágico,no me gusta escribir cosas así xD

En fin,espero que la disfruten,aquí el primer capítulo en el que hablo un poco de los personajes . Y si,sé que este tiene pocas cosas,pero no os preocupeis, en los siguientes se animará la cosa,solo teneis que seguir leyendo ^^-

Kendrick (o Ken) Saith e Ian,sucesivamente~

-Como ya sabeis,hetalia por desgracia no me pretence...con lo monosamente yaoi que seria u/u

Eso es todo!

* * *

><p>Érase una vez,hace mucho tiempo,en un reino no muy lejano,una joven princesa que...<p>

_-¡Ey esperen! ¿Cómo que princesa! ¡Soy un chico!_

Disculpen,es la contumbre...en fín,iré al grano . Hace unos cuantos siglos,en un bello castillo de Inglaterra,vivía un jóven llamado Irlanda . Su madre falleció cuando él era joven y tenía que convivir con su cruel padre,Arthur,y sus dos hermanos,Gales y Escocia.

Arthur era sin duda el rey más grande de Inglaterra . Él era sencillamente el mismísimo Inglaterra . Al igual que sus hijos,que no eran ni más ni menos que los mismísimo países a los que representaban . Claro que,en el universo hetaliano,todo esto es normal...

Una noche,Arthur organizó un gran baile en su palacio para buscar pretendiente a una de sus...hijas,si, hijas... ya se que este cuento es un poco extraño,peron en fín,prosigamos...

El caso es que el palacio estaba perfectamente adornado,y las..."jóvenes princesas" portaban bellos y delicados vestidos . La explicación a este extraño fetiche,por así llamarlo,se debe a que el rey no había tenido hijas,y debía casar a alguno de sus hijos con alguien importante,ya que no todos podían heredar .

¿El problema? Que la gente importante en aquella época eran hombres,sí,hombres...así que el rey decidió vestir a sus adorables hijos con trajes de princesas,a los peces gordos les encantaba,y a la mayoría ni siquiera les molestaba el hecho de que fueran chicos...

Pero bueno,no todo era tan fácil . Escocia,el mayor,se negaba a hacer el paripé vistiéndose de chica . Era bastante alto y fuerte,portaba una rojiza melena corta y unos profundos ojos negros . Un vestido no le quedaría precisamente bien . Su padre prefirió no llevarle la contraria . Por una parte,no le gustaba mucho hacer enfadar al mayor,tenía bastante genio,y una fuerza impresionante . Además,el era el mayor,tenía la herencia asegurada,por lo que tampoco era necesario que se casara a la fuerza . Finalmente,se puso una simple camisa blanca con un pañuelo rojo,acompañada por calzas blancas y un típico Kilt...o como sus hermanos decían,una falda . Por lo que tampoco se libró del todo...

Por otra parte,tenemos a Gales,el pequeño.A él si que le quedaban bien los vestidos de princesa . Sus rasgos eran finos,su cuerpo,delicado,y su cabellera,una preciosa y ondulada melena rubia que llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, acompañada por unos dulces ojos azules . Su vestido era largo y liso,de un azul claro,con media manga y un lazo en la cintura . El pelo,era adornado por una frágil diadema bañada en auténtica plata . Realmente encantador.

Y por último,tenemos al mediano,el caso especial,Irlanda . De los tres hermanos,él era el único que no podía heredar . Desventajas de ser el mediano . Además,se parecía asombrosamente mucho a su madre,lo que le traía malos recuerdos a Arthur,el cual a penas trataba con él . A Irlanda,al igual que a Escocia,no le hacía nada de gracia tener que hacer de mujer,pero él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para imponerse a su padre,y sus doncellas se había esforzado mucho por elaborar aquel vestido.

Salió al salón,todos se quedaron mirando . Si Gales iba realmente bien con ese vestido,el de Irlanda directamente era digno de una verdadera princesa . Bajó las grandes escaleras bastante avergonzado,no le gustaba ser el centro de atención,y menos con aquel vestido . Conforme se iba acercando su cara se volvía más roja,al igual que su pelo . Este era una perfecta y lisa melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros,la cual tubo que semi-recoger detrás con una pinza en forma de trébol,dejando caer dos mechones de pelo a los lados, adornando sus bellos y cristalinos ojos verdes.

Su vestido,ere de un tono verde esmeralda,estrecho hasta la cintura,bastante pomposo en la parte de abajo.

Las mangas eran simplemete una fina tira de seda blanca que envolvía sus hombros pasando por el pecho, donde se unía al vestido mediante un broche en forma de trébol . Si,adoraba los tré, portaba unos hermosos zapatos de cristal verdosos,con algo de tacón,al cual aún no estaba acostumbrado.

Todos tuvieron que admitir que le quedaba bastante bien . Hasta sus hermanos y Arthur reconocieron que no iba nada mal . La música empezó a sonar,el baile quedaba inaugurado,y la gente comenzó a bailar.

Escocia se quedó en un rincón,limitándose a mirar,prefería tomar su delicioso whisky antes de tener que bailar esas cursiladas . Gales en cambio ya estaba en la gran sala de baile,disfrutando de una pieza lenta junto a un educado francés . Irlanda,en cambio,se hallaba sentado en unas de las bellas sillas,mirando,no le apetecía en absoluto ponerse a bailar con él no eran más que interesados en la fortuna de su padre.

De pronto,alguién se acercó a él . Era joven y bastante apuesto . Le ofreció bailar.

-_Lo siento,no estoy interesado en nada de esto,solo vengo por cumplir -_Dijo friamente Irlanda-

_-Disculpe,creo que me malinterpretó . Yo solo quiero que me ofrezca un baile,nada má . Después podrá marcharse a donde quiera,princesa. -_Y se inclinó con cuidado,besando delicadamente la mano del irlandés,el cual se sonrojó aún más que desfilando con aquel vestido_-_

_-Está bien...un baile entonces...-_Y,levantándose de su asiento,tomó la mano que aquel joven le ofrecía, comenzando a bailar de manera delicada_-_

* * *

><p>Bueno,diganme...¿Qué les pareció? ^^ Espero sus reviews~ x3<p> 


	2. El jardín

Bueno bueno,ya vine con el segundo capítulo! 8D Siento la tardanza,pero estuve de vacaciones y no pude conectarme ^^' Espero que lo disfruten y les guste,al menos admito que mejor que el primero es x3

**Notas: **Bueno,por si se me olvidó decirlo en el primer cap,aquí pese a ser todavía el Renacimiento hice que Alfred ya fuera mayor,si no no tendría gracia la cosa x3 Además,como habreis notado,vuelven a aparecer los OC's del Reino Unido,ya que esta historia se va a centrar también bastante en ellos.

Gracias por leerlo~! Dedicado a mis sisters y a my dear all Alfred! (L)

* * *

><p><strong>Irlanda se abrazó al cuello de aquel joven oji-azul . Este le cogió por la cintura,acercándole más a su rostro . Era un baile bastante lento,para bailar bien pegados,sentía que en cualquier momento podía perderse en aquella profunda y bella mirada azul...<strong>

_-Perdone,pero...¿Podría decirme su nombre? Es que desconozco con quien estoy bailando,y me gustaría saber de que reino..._

_-¿Reino? -_**Dijo el joven intentando aguantarse la risa**- _Yo no soy de ningún reino,sino de las colonias que posee su padre al otro lado del Atlántico . Me llamo Alfred Jones ,o américa . Encantado** -**_**Dijo sonriente**-

_-E-espere...¿me está diciendo que no es un príncipe? Pero...¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué hace aquí si no?_

_-Ya se lo dije,yo no vine con propóstio alguno,solo quería pasar una noche agradable_

_-Si mi padre se entera de que está usted aquí..._

_-No tiene por qué enterarse,no llamo la atención,y todos parecen estar disfrutando...no hay manera de que me descubra -_**Dijo riendo levemente**-

_-Debería irse...es peligroso que esté aquí...si le descubre...si descubre que ha bailado conmigo un plebeyo..._

_-Pero a usted le agrada bailar con ese plebeyo...¿no es así? -_**Le juntó un poco más a él,acariciando delicadamente sus pómulos con la mano que tenía libre mientras juntaba sus frentes con cerró los ojos ante el contacto y suspiró.Si,le encantaba bailar con él,y no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que se acercaba...¿Sería eso a lo que su madre llamaba amor?** _-Espere,tengo una de aquí hay una entrada que conduce a los salir allí y pasar el resto de la tendrá que fingir,y podremos hablar tranquilamente a solas..._

_-¿No crees que podrían echarte en falta?_

_-Lo dudo...mi hermano pequeño acapara toda la atención,nadie se fijará en si estoy o no._

_-Bueno,pues si así lo deseas..._

**Irlanda tomó de la mano al americano y,sin que nadie se diera cuenta,aprovechó para salir a escondidas de la sala,dirigiéndose a una gran puerta con bordes dorados que daba directamente a un hermoso jardín .**

**Todo se veía precioso . Algunos altos y frondosos árboles,un amplio y liso suelo totalmente verde,algunas zonas con tréboles de cuatro hojas,bancos de piedra blanca que rodeaban una fuente,y una caseta,también blanca, que parecía hecha para que una pareja bailara a solas en aquel mar de tranquilidad**.

**Alfred se fijó y vio a lo lejos algo que llamó su atención . Era una pequeña torre apoyada en la muralla del jardín . Era bastante bonita,y se podía acceder fácilmente . Era sin duda un mirador.**

_-Si quieres,puedo llevarte hasta allí...-_**Irlanda sonrió,se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando_-_**

_-¿En serio? Sería genial_

_-Entonces,no se hable más..._

_-Por cierto...yo sé de sobra que tú eres el país de Irlanda,hijo del gran Inglaterra,pero...¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tu nombre humano..._

_-Mi...nombre... -_**Irlanda se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta tan personal**_- No sé si debería decirlo...solo mi familia sabe que..._

_-Y se supone que solo ellos pueden estar aquí...-_**Respondió Alfred con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro**-

_-...Mi nombre es Ian Kirkland...formalmente Irlanda**...-**_**Sin saber por qué,se puso bastante colorado**

**¿Acaso no era solo un nombre? No pasaba nada porque lo hubiera revelado...total,¿Qué podía pasar?**

-_Ian_...-** Alfred sonrió,tomándole de la mano y acercándose más a él . Como chica se veía encantadora,pero como chico le robó el corazón**_-Ian...¿me permitirías...verte con el pelo suelto? **-**_**Dijo llevando una mano hacia su cabello_-_**

_-¿Y-y eso por qué...? No hay nada misterioso en mi pelo**...-**_**Desvió la mirada,estaba muy nervioso**_._

_-Solo quiero ver cómo eres de verdad,sin tantos retoques,sin secretos...-_**Este asintió levemente,notando como la mano de Alfred desataba su cabello,dejándo este caer por su rostro,algo alborotado**.-_Estás...estás perfecto**...-**_**Murmuró el americano mirando fijamente sus labios**-

_-No digas bobadas...-_**Replicó Irlanda,poniéndose todavía más rojo**_-_

_-No lo son,solo digo la verdad...-_**Ian quiso protestar,pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía los labios de Alfred posados sobre los los movía con delicadeza,abrazando al irlandés,el cual no se apartó, sino que se pego todo lo que pudo a ía sentir su calor,sus labios...le amaba**.

**En ese momentó,se escuchó a alguien entrar al jardí Escocia,su hermano lo visto si había alguien lo suficientemente aburrido como para preocuparse por Ian,y ese era sin duda alguna Ken.**

-_Vaya vaya,mira que sorpresa,pero si es mi hermanito -_**Río burlonamente**_-_

_-K-ken! _-**Ian se asustó,alejándose un poco de Alfred para disimular,pero era inútil,ya los había visto**-

-_Te parecerá bonito,tu aquí divirtiéndote con tu novio,y yo solito y aburrido ahí dentro..._

_-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?_

_-¿Mua? seguro que a nuestro padre le agrada saber de esto..._

_-¡No por favor! ¡No digas nada! ¡Ya sabes que papá jamás lo permitirá!_

_-Porque no es de la realeza,¿verdad? No hace falta que lo jures,se le nota a la legua_

**Alfred quiso contestarle,pero no se atrevió.Sabía que ahora mismo había cosas más serias de las que preocuparse. _-No te preocupes -_Dijo al fin Alfred**- _Si eso pasara,le diré que te obligé.Así no podrá hacerte nada_

_-¿Estás loco? ¡Te matará! ¡No pienso dejar que lo hagas!_

_-¿Qué haga qué? -_**De pronto una voz más grave se oyó desde la Arthur . Al parecer Escocia ya le había avisado**-

_-¡Padre! -_**Ian se sorprendió y realizó una rápida reverencia,cogiendo a Alfred del brazo para que le imitara. Arthur se acercó a ellos y miró fijamente a Irlanda,quien había comenzado a temblar levemente**. _-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?_

_-Yo se lo diré,padre -_**Respondió Escocia**- _Al parecer,mi querido hermanito y su nuevo amigo escaparon de la fiesta que preparaste para verse aquí a solas . Por suerte me di cuenta y les seguí._

_-Excelente Kendrick,mañana tendrás tu recompensa,puedes retirarte_

_-Sí,padre...-_**Escocia se retiró hacia sus ía algo de lástima por su hermano,pero no podía permitir que el honor de su familia se manchara con semejante plebeyo**

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí este capítulo x3 Dentro de poco el tercero 8D<p>

No olviden dejar sus reviews para ver como me va la historia,gracias ;)


	3. Separación

Bueno,aqui vengo con el tercer capítulo! Sé que me he retrasado un poco y eso,sorry,estaba con exámenes finales y eso...pero ahora me dieron las vacaciones y vuelvo a escribir! w Asi que,espero que disfruteis de mis historias y,a los que os guste esta,la podais seguir ^^ Thanks a todos por vuestra paciencia! =3

* * *

><p>-<em>Vaya vaya,al parecer tenemos aquí algo que no me esparaba...Dime Ian ¿Desde cuándo desobedeces las órdenes de tu padre? -<em>Ian estaba muy nervioso,no sabía que decir o hacer,simplemente seguía arrodillado ante él,sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza- ¡_Contesta cuando te hablo,niño malcriado!_

_-¡Déjele en paz! -_Aquella era sin duda la voz de Alfred.¿De verdad se había atrevido a contradecir al rey...? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? En ese momento,un golpe fuerte se escuchó . Ian alzó la vista lo más rápido que pudo,y lo que vio no fue precisamente tranquilizador . Su padre acababa de darle un manotazo a la persona que más amaba,su mejilla estaba roja,marcada con las huellas de la mano del rey-

_-¡A-alfred! -_Ian le abrazó rápidamente,acariciando con cuidado la mejilla que había sido golpeada-

_Por favor...dime que estás bien... _

_-Don't worry love,I'm...ok -_Alfred sonrió como pudo,no quería preocuparle más,pero Ian sabía que no estaba bien,intentaba contener las lágrimas como podía-

_-¿Sabes escoria? Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera,pero el hecho de que estés aquí esta noche es culpa de mi seguridad,por lo que sería muy mala fama...Eso si,no te hagas ilusiones,porque como te vuelve a ver por aquí una sola vez más,mandaré que te decapiten en ese mismo instante. -_Ian apretó la mano de Alfred, estaba realmente le devolvió el apretón y sonrió,como si todo fuera bien-

_-Y respecto a ti...-_El rey miró con desprecio a su hijo_- Pasarás los dos siguientes años de tu vida metido en la torre más alta del saldrás hasta que yo lo ordene,y tampoco podrá visitarte nadie que no sea de la familia o el servicio de que estés satisfecho con lo que has conseguido..._

Ian notaba como empezaban a resbalarle algunas lágrimas por la mejilla. No tanto por el cruel castigo como por el hecho de no poder ver a Alfred nunca má le abrazó con ternura,acariciándole el cabello . Le dijo que no pasaba nada,que estaría bien,y que haría todo lo posible por sacarle de ahí . Volvió a besarle de forma muy suave,pero antes de que pudieran siquiera levantarse,un grupo de guardias enviados por el rey se dirigió hasta ellos para separarlos . Un grupo de ellos cogió al americano de los brazos,llevándoselo a la en cambio se hallaba en la fría hierba,viendo impotente como se llevaban a la persona que más amaba . Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia él,aprovechando el despiste del resto de guardias.

-¡_Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¡No dejaré que nos separen! ¡Pienso irme contigo! _-El americano se dio la vuelta sorprendido por sus palabras,pero cuando pudo darse cuenta un grupo más de guardias se había avalanzado sobre Ian,inmovilizándole por completo. _-¡Soltadle idiotas!_ -Alfred forcejeó como pudo,pero le tenían bien todos modos,era una ameneza para ellos,así que le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza,dejándole incosciente . Ya no había nada que hacer.

Ian despertó algo confuso esa mañana,estaba mareado y le dolía la cabeza . Seguramente a él también le golpearon . Miró a todas partes buscando situarse,pero no tenía ni idea de donde se hallaba . Todo lo que podía ver era piedra,un gran y curvo muro de lugar en el que hallaba era realmente pequeño. Había una cama,en la cual se encontraba él,una mesilla de madera con un cuaderno y una pluma y una pequeña ventana que daba a la cidad . También,al otro lado,había una puerta pequeña sin cerradura abrirla se percató de que era un simple bañ,lavabo,una especia de ducha y una diminuta ventana hacia el exterior con tal de que se aireara la no cabía duda,su padre había cumplido su palabra de encerrarle en una torre.

Al poco rato de despertar escuchó la que entró se trataba de una joven sirvienta a la que conocía de sobra,Anna . Llevaba tiempo en la casa y era bastante simpática,se podría decir que era la mejor amiga de los príncipes. -¿_Está bien señorito Kirkland? Le traje el desayuno..._

_-Déjelo por ahí encima Anna,no tengo hambre..._

_-Vamos señor,no esté así...-_Dijo al dejar la bandeja sobre una mesita y sentarse a un lado suyo en la cama,en la cual aún estaba tumbado- _Sabe que su padre es estricto,pero si le da tiempo..._

_-¿Tiempo de qué,Anna? ¿Para que me saque de esta prisión? ¿Para que olvide lo sucedido? A mí ya no me importa nada eso,no quiero ni vivir si no puedo estar con él..._

_-Por favor no se ponga tan dramático,se lo ruego...no quiero verle así..._

_-Gracias,eres muy buena,pero entiende que no quiera saber nada de nadie...Necesito estar solo..._

_-Está todos modos,si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo. _-Anna se levantó y se dirigió hasta la sellada puerta,en la cual se detuvo para mirarle- _Ah,y recuerde,coma algo por favor,le sentará bien -_Y con una sonrisa se marchó escaleras abajo,dejando al irlandés más solo de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

><p>Well,eso es todo,espero que les haya gustado. Como ya avisé,este capítulo es algo más serio que los otros dos,y a partir de ahora seguirá así,ya que finalmente quise hacer una historia seria ^^' Eso es todo! Bye! x3<p> 


	4. Mientras tanto Cenicienta

Bueno bueno,siento el retraso,de veras,aunque tampoco creo que importe mucho,ya que poca gente sigue mi historia x'D Pero bueno,la seguiré por mi amiga,y porque yo NUNCA dejo nada a medias ^^

Este capítulo está dedicado a una amiga muy especial,mi querida amiga Galesa Dafne~ Y mi hermanito en el Rol,Saith. Se os quiere (L)

* * *

><p>Y así pasó una semana . Sin que Ian comiera o bebiera nada que no fuera pan y agua . No quería nada más,no se movía de su cama en todo el día . Parecía no tener vida . Claro que,la única persona que sabía de eso era Anna,ya que era la única que se dignaba a padre no pensaba hacerlo ni loco,y a sus hermanos se les prohibió pasarse por ahí en todo el primer mes . Quería hecerle sufrir,y lo consiguió.<p>

Ian pasó las semanas más duras que recordaba en toda su vida . Odiaba estar solo,pero odiaba más aún no saber absolutamente nada de Alfred . A veces llegaba a pensar que tal vez hubiera abandonado Londres, pero algo dentro de él le impedía creer semejante cosa. _No...no lo hará...dijo que vendría...lo prometió... _Y así una y otra vez,durante todas las noches,esperando algún tipo de milagro que pudiera acabar con esa pesadilla . Ya pensaba que no volvería a ver a nadie que no fuera su criada.

Hasta que un día...

-_**Ian,eh,Ian,¿Estás ahí**? -_Era una voz dulce y suave,posiblemente de se preguntaba que haría allí a esas horas de la noche,pero se acercó a la puerta,la cual tenía una pequeña trampilla por la que a veces Anna le pasaba cartas o dulces a escondidas.

_-**Saith ¿Eres tú?** -Dijo Ian arrodillándose ante la puerta-_

_-**Si Ian,soy yo, y yo sentimos no venir,pero papá no nos deja y nos quitó la copia que teníamos de la llave**._

_-**Oh...great**...-_Suspiró con desgana Ian_- **Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Si tienes prohibido venir es peligroso que te vean**_

**_-Lo sé,pero tengo una noticia muy importante,y quiero que seas el primero en ás..quería decírtela en persona...-_El tono de su hermano parecía volverse triste,al fin y al cabo,era su hermano estuvieron muy unidos-**

**_-Venga Saith,no te pongas así.Estoy aquí,al otro lado,puedes contarme lo que sea..._**

El galés recobró un poco su compostura y acercó su mano a la trampilla,pasandola por esta para coger la de su se alegró mucho al poder volver a sentirle,estrechando su mano con delicadeza -**_Ian..._**

-Dijo el menor**- _Lo que tengo que decir es...que voy a casarme_**

Ian se quedó de piedra,no sabía como hermano pequeño,su dulce y querido hermanito...iba a casarse,y quizá él ni siquiera podría ayudarle con todos los sentía tan vacío... -_**¡Eso es genial Saith!** -_Se limitó a decir- **_Y dime...¿Quién es el afortunado?_**

**_-El príncipe de Francia,Francis Bonnefoy...Nos conocimos en la fista de papá,es tan romántico..._**_-Se sonrojaba un poco al decirlo-_

**_-Me alegro mucho,Saith,seguro que sois muy felices..._-**Pero no parecía estar precisamente contento. Al nombrar la fiesta su hermano,hizo que sin querer,Ian recordara todo lo que pasó y el motivo por el que estaba ahí metido-** _Me pregunto...dónde estará... _**

Saith suspiró,sabía perfectamente que su hermano aún estaba mal,quizá no debió mencionar nada de amores... -_Oye Ian,antes de irme,me gustaría darte algo que traje... -_Sacó la mano de la trampilla y la llevó al bolsillo de su capa,del cual sacó un montón de galletas envueltas en papel- _Sé que papá no deja que te den dulces,por eso te hice estos yo... -_Las galletas pasaron por la trampilla,siendo bien recibidas por el irlandé verdad es que tenía hambre,y esas galletas caseras eran lo mejor que podía desear- _Muchas gracias por todo Saith,de verdad...Te prometo que en cuanto pueda verte te daré tal abrazo que ese francés no sabrá si se ha casado contigo o con una pasa -_Los dos rieron un poco,lo que le vino de maravilla a Ian,quien no había hecho más que llorar durante casi todo un mes-

_-Am,tengo una última cosa para tí...-_De repente,una pequeña hadita salió de la mano de Saith y pasó por la trampilla,quedándose junto a Ian- _Se llama Lily,y es mi conté lo que te había pasado y dijo que quería ayudar,así que,se me ocurrió que te la podrías quedar tú hasta que estés hará más falta que a mí... _-Ian cogió con delicadeza a la pequeña hada entre sus manos,la cual le sonrió.Estaba bastante bien tener un poco de compañia en aquellas frías noches...- _Bueno,debería irme,es tarde y no quiero que me descubran por aquí merodeando_

_-**Entiendo...gracias por todo otra vez,te quiero hermanito...**_

**_-Yo a ti también nii-san,ahora descansa,dentro de unos días podré venir a verte..._**

Y dicho esto,el pequeño galés volvió sigilosamente a su habitación,esperando no ser escuchado . Y lo consiguió,nadie supo nada,nadie excepto el escocés . Su hermano tenía un sueño muy ligero,y hacía rato que le habían despertado los ruidos del otro . Al principio pensó avisar a su padre,pero cuando escuchó la conversación que tuvo con su hermano,no pudo evitar apenarse y sentirse tremendamente culpable . A él siempre le hubiera gustado tener esa relación con alguno de sus hermanos,pero era demasiado frío y orgulloso para mostrar que le importaban . Decidió volver a acostarse y hacer como si nada,ya bastante había sufrido Ian por su culpa,y pese a todo,era su hermano,y le quería.

Mientras,Ian,iluminado por el débil resplandor que el hada de Saith le proporcionaba,pudo dormirse tranquilamente pensando en su hermano . Por primera vez desde que estaba encerrado logró dormir una noche entera,y lo más importante,logró no llorar.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cuarto. No desespereis,dentro de poco se pondrá emocionante como muchos deseais xD<p>

Thanks por leerlo! Bye! Kisses! (L)


	5. Mientras tanto Romeo

Hii! siento el retraso! Servidora tuvo problemillas personales,un largo viaje,un mes con el portátil en el infórmatico y después un mes de exámenes 8_D Pero como ya dije,sigo la historia! Espero que al que le guste disfrute leyendo ^^ Bye!

* * *

><p>Mientras,en Londres,un joven de origen americano buscaba deseperadamente cualquier tipo de empleo .<p>

Necesitaba quedarse en Inglaterra a toda costa,no podía permitir que le separaran aún más de su querido irlandés . Prácticamente toda la ciudada se dedicaba a la agricultura,a excepción de los nobles y religiosos, claro. Con lo que tuvo que entrar a trabajar como agricultor a las tierras de un señor de buena posición .

No sería noble,pero tenía grandes amistades,lo que le permitía tener una gran casa de campo libre de impuestos . Pese a sus privilegios,este señor seguía siendo una bellísima persona,el sabía mejor que nadie lo duro que era trabajar para un poderoso . El señor ofreció a Alfred hospedarse en su casa,él le daría de comer y se encargaría de su mantenimiento el tiempo que fuera necesario,simplemente descontaría una parte de su sueldo . De todos modos,era mejor que no tener nada.

En esa casa también vivía una joven y bella muchacha con una larga y ondulada cabellera negra . El hecho intrigó un poco al americano,ya que no parecía precisamente inglesa,y su padre, pese a ser castaño,tiraba más bien a rubio.

Poco a poco,Alfred fue ganando confianza con aquel señor,William,y con su hija Helena . Esta tenía un poco de carácter,y al principio no había manera de que le dirigiera una palabra . Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo ni aprovechado como pensaba,simplemente trataba de sobrevivir .

Un día,aprovechando la confianza que se habían tomado y el mal tiempo que impedía seguir cosechando, William decidió que podrían tomarse un día de descanso para relajarse en casa y hablar tranquilamente .

Helena preparó algo de té y unas pastas,Alfred encendió la chimenea,y,sentándose sobre unos cómodos y cálidos sillones,comenzaron a hablar:

_-Y bien joven,no quiero curiosear mucho pero...¿Qué te ata aquí a Londres? Si mal no recuerdo,dijiste que eras de las colonias __.__ Allí estarías mucho mejor,podrías buscar buenos empleos,labrarte un buen futuro...no sé por qué sigues perdiendo el tiempo en Inglaterra..._

_-Permitame llevarle la contraria,señor Matthew __.__ Pero aquí,en Inglaterra,está mi único futuro __.__ Verá,puede que no lo entienda,pero hace un tiempo que me enamoré de una persona perfecta,una persona que ahora está sufriendo por mi culpa,y a la que no pienso dejar aquí tirada..._

_-Con que se trata de amor ¿eh? -_Suspiró Matthew- _Mira chico,entiendo que a esa edad te parezca que no hay nadie más,pero son cosas pasajeras,tienes que dejarlo ir,superarlo_

_-¿Me está diciendo que no estoy enamorado? ¿Acaso usted sabe lo que es pasar un mes sin dormir? ¿Llorar por alguien simplemente porque no puede estar a tu lado? ¿Desear morir porque le estás haciendo daño a esa persona?_

Tanto el dueño de la casa como su hija se quedaron en completo silencio . Alfred se había alterado un poco, no podía evitarlo . Notó como al recordar aquella noche las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla, por lo que tuvo que retirares rápidamente a su habitación -_Disculpen- _No quería que le vieran llorar.

Helena subió sigilosamente los escalones hasta su cuarto,abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó a ver como se encontraba en la cama,boca abajo,tratando de disimular que estaba llorando.

-¿_Puedo...pasar? -_Dijo tímidamente-

Alfred se secó las lágrimas con la manga y asintió,tratando de sonreir como podía -_No hace falta que te preocupes,de veras,no sé qué me pasó..._

_-Lo siento...mi padre es muy terco,no entiende que los jovenes también sabemos amar..._

_-Lo mejor para Ian hubiera sido no conocerme...-_Su rostro cambió por completo,su sonrisa desapareció,y sus ojos estaban profundamente perdidos

-_No digas eso,es muy cruel...no sé que pasó,pero dudo que fuera culpa tuya...dime,Alfred,si tanto le amas...¿Por qué no vas a buscarle?_

_-Porque es imposible...tanto para él,como para mí...es imposible que estemos juntos..._

Finalmente,Alfred decidió contarle lo ocurrido a Helena,la cual escuchaba con atención . Cada cosa horrible que decía,como lo de los guardias o la torre,hacía que Helena se sintiera aún más apenada,poniéndose totalmente en su lugar,después de todo,era mujer,y podía entender lo que se sentía.

Después de su confesión,Helena también le reveló un secreto . Resulta que William no era su verdadero padre . Ella era hija de unos nobles españoles,por lo que sabe leer y escribir correctamente,pero su padre falleció al poco de nacer de ella,haciéndole a su madre perder la fortuna y tener que emigrar a Inglaterra . Una vez allí,conoció a William . Se enamoraron profundamente y empezaron a salir juntos . Querían casarse,pero era imposible . Por una parte,a la sociedad no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que la mujer de un poderoso inglés fuera española,la relación de España con Inglaterra no era para nada buena . Y,por si fuera poco,su madre era viuda,por lo que ningún cura del país quiso celebrar tal ceremonia,se consideraba pecado . Años después,su madre se puso muy enferma,y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella . Se quedó huérfana con tan solo diez años,y desde entonces ha estado viviendo con Will . Para ella es como un padre,y siempre agredecerá su cuidado.

Cuando acabó de hablar,Alfred también se sintió muy apenado,y abrazó amistosamente a Helena . Los dos lo habían pasado realmente mal . Mientras,William,había estado en las afueras de la habitación escuchándolo todo . En el fondo se alegraba de que se hubieran contado esas cosas,ahora se llevaban realmente bien,podía entender por lo que estaba pasando Alfred . Y,lo mejor de todo,es que ya no le veía como un simple empleado,sino que ahora se sentía como si fuera su propio hijo.

* * *

><p>Sí,ya sé que este cap es un poco royo,pero tenía que darle algo de realismo -w- Aun así don't worry,que dentro de poco empieza la ación! no os lo perdais!<p>

P.D: Para que veais que soy buena,compenso mi retraso subiendo ya el siguiente capítulo x3


	6. Estrechando lazos

Aquí el siguiente capítulo,espero que lo disfruteis ^^

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Ian se despertó con una extraña sonrisa en él . Habían pasado 31 días desde que fue encerrado en aquella torre,lo que significaba que por fín podría ver a sus hermanos.<p>

_-¡Corre Ken! ¡Que no llegamos al desayuno! -Gritaba emocionado Saith_

_-Ya voy plasta,si tampoco se va a mover del sitio..._

Saith le miró con el ceño fruncido,pero no dijo nada,siguió avanzando con paso ligero,directo a la habitación en la que se hallaba su hermano.

-¡_Nii-san! -_Saith se lanzó sobre Ian sin pensárselo dos ,pese a estar despierto,aún no se había movido de la cama,por lo que no pudo esquivar tal abrazo . Pese a eso,le abrazó con fuerza,tal y como había prometido.

_-Vaya Saith ¿Soy yo o ahora pesas más? -_Dijo entre risas.Sí,estaba alegre-

_-No te quejes,que venimos a desayunar contigo -_Saith sonrió

_-¿Venis? -_Ian miró hacia la puerta . Tal y como pensaba,Kendrick estaba allí.Este se limitó a desviar la mirada

_-Sé que no me perdonarás por lo que hice,pero..._

_-Bueno, ¿Y hoy qué desayunamos? ¿Lo mismo que ayer? -_Ken se sorprendió bastante ante su reacció . No le miró mal, ni le contestó,ni tan solo puso mala cara . Decidió cambiar de tema y sonreir,como si nada hubiera pasado.Y...¿A qué venía eso de "Ayer"? ¿Acaso olvidó que llevaba un mes encerrado? No,no era eso...él simplemente actuó como si ese mes no hubiera pasado . Era digno de admirar...

_-Permiso chicos,traigo el desayuno -_Allí estaba Anna,alegre como siempre . Traía enormes bandejas llenas de delicias. Frutas,zumos,tés,tostadas...realmente delicioso. Lo dejó todo sobre la cama y la mesita. También trajo unas cuantas sillas pequeñas,así tendrían espacio . Después,abrió la ventana de su cuarto de par . Si algo tenía aquella horrible torre era que sus vistas eran maravillosas,y,gracias a dios,o más bien a su padre,la ventana era bastante grande.

_-Bueno,yo me marcho,aquí ya he cumplido . Espero que disfruteis de vuestro desayuno en família,príncipes. -_Y dicho esto se retiró,dejando a los jóvenes hermanos solos

-_Bueno Saith ¿Cómo va lo de tu boda con Francis?_

_-Ah...eso...-_El joven desvió la mirada algo entristecido_- Al final se ha cancelado...resulta que el principe estaba enamorado de un jóven canadiense al que conoció en uno de sus viajes de conquista...un tal Matthew... y se fugó de Francia para estar con él,dejando tan solo una carta..._

_-Oh,Saith,cuanto lo siento...-_Ian abrazó fuertemente a su hermano-_ No te preocupes pequeño,seguro que tú también encuentras a alguien..._

_-Thanks... _-Saith sonrió levemente,abrazado a su hermano mayor- Pero no te preocupes,de veras...en el fondo me alegro,así sé que no se casan conmigo por obligación...-Dijo sonriendo levemente-

Mientras,Ken observaba cómo sus hermanos montaban otra de sus escenitas sentimentales,dándole una pequeña patada de frustación a la mesita . En ese momento,algo cayó al suelo.

-_¿Qué es esto,Ian? -_Ken sostenía el vacío cuaderno entre sus manos,mirándolo con curiosidad-

-_Oh,nada solo un cuaderno que ya estaba aquí cuando llegué._

Escocia dejó el cuaderno en la mesa sin hacerle mucho más caso. Se sentó junto a sus hermanos y comenzaron a desayunar. Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas: de como estaba el reino,de lo que habían hecho últimamente,de las vistas increíbles de esa torre...Pasaron un buen y agradable rato,hasta que,finalmente,tuvieron que marcharse.

_-Bueno hermanito,me temo que nos tenemos que ir ya..._

_-¿Eh? ¿Ya? Pero...si aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo..._

_-Lo siento...son las normas...-Ken respondió friamente y salió pronto de la habitación,esperando a que le siguiera Saith,cosa que no se quedó dentro de la habitación,al lado de su hermano,el cual tenía el rostro algo triste-_

_-Ken...te has dejado algo...-Dijo Saith dándole un leve codazo a Ian-_

_-¿En serio? ¿El qué? -Kendrick entró en la habitación buscando algo que se hubiera dejado,pero en vez de eso,se encontró con un repentino abrazo de su hermano irlandés. Ken se sorprendió mucho,realmente no se lo esperaba-_

_-Te eché de menos nii-san...-_Ian se acurrucó contra él cerrando los ojos,mientras que este le devolvía el abrazo de forma tierna,acariciándole el pelo con suavidad- _Yo también pequeño... -_Pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho,tuvo que separarse de él rápidamente,disimulando que nada había pasado. Carraspeó y salió de la habitación.

_-Bueno Saith,mejor nos vamos ya... -_Saith sonrió y miró satisfecho a su hermano. Se acercó a Ian y disimuladamente le dijo: _Que sepas que has conseguido sonrojar a Ken_... -Ian soltó una gran carcajada,tratando de imaginarse cómo sería la cara que puso su hermano- _Venga ya,pesados...-Ya voy,Ken..._

_-Espera Saith,¿Por casualidad no sabrás dónde está Anna,verdad? la llamé para que recogiera esto,pero aún no ha venido..._

_-No te preocupes,salió a por unos pedido de papá.En seguida estará de vuelta -_Y con una sonrisa,se despidieron de su hermano,cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos,esperando impacientes al día siguiente para poder volver a verle-

Mientras,en el mercadillo del pueblo,una joven criada llamada Anna realizaba las compras matutinas encargadas por su rey . La plaza estaba bastante alborotada,todo el mundo quería comprar algo,especialmente ropa nueva . Mañana era domingo,día festivo,y,por tanto,la gente debía aprovechar el sábado para tener toda la comida del día siguiente lista.

Anna paseaba relajada entre las calles,daba gusto ver Londres tan animada,sobre todo ahora que hacía buen tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta,se fue acercando a una zona llena de callejones . Todavía era pleno día,por lo que no pensaba que nada fuera a ocurrirle,pero se equivocó . De repente,alguien desconocido la cogió fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola hasta dentro del oscuro callejón . Ella intentó gritar,pero era inútil,tenía la boca tapada por su mano...


	7. Acuerdo

Mis mil disculpas por haceros esperar tanto, y sé que no es suficiente ;w; tuve problemas personales además de que este curso estuve muy agobiada con trabajos y exámenes, y para colmo después mi ordenador murió y tuve que esperar a que me compraran otro y empezar a reescribir mi historia de nuevo ='3 Pero pese a todo eso, prometí que acabaría mi historia, y aquí estoy! Con un montón de capítulos nuevos, por lo que ya no tardaré mucho en acabar de subir la historia. Una vez más, siento la tardanza por aquellos que disfrutaban leyendo, y espero que os guste como sigue la historia . Thanks por entenderlo! (L)

* * *

><p>Ana paseaba relajada entre las calles de Londres [...] De repente, alguien desconocido la cogió fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola hasta dentro del oscuro callejón . Ella intentó gritar,pero era inútil,tenía la boca tapada por su mano...<p>

CAP 7

_- ¡Deja de hacer fuerza! ¡No voy a hacerte nada! Mira,si me prometes que no gritarás,te suelto..._

Anna estaba realmente asustada,pero asintió . Quería que le soltara de una vez,y tampoco pensaba que fuera a hacerle daño... Era alguien demasiado joven.

- ¿Ves? así mucho mejor -_Destapó su boca con cuidado para que pudiera hablar,pero no la soltó del todo por miedo a que escapara. Bien,ahora dime... ¿¡Dónde teneis metido a Ian!?_

-_¿Cómo..? _Ahora lo entendía todo . Aquel joven no quería atracarla ni secuestrarla . Tan solo quería saber dónde se hallaba su amado... Él debía ser Alfred Jones...

-_¡Ya me has oído! ¡No te hagas la loca! ¡Quiero que me digas dónde está! _

_-Yo...lo siento...su padre...le encerró en la torre..._

Alfred se quedó totalmente de piedra,no se lo podía creer... De verdad su padre... ¿Hizo algo tan horrible? _-Tiene que estar bromeando...por favor,dígame que está bromeando -_Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir cogiéndola . El simple hecho de pensar en lo mal que lo estaba pasando,en todo lo que estaría sufriendo_..._y lo peor de todo,sabía que era por su culpa_. -Ian...mi Ian... -_Ya no pudo más,notó cómo las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas,sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_-Señor,escuche señor,no llore por favor...yo...siento todo lo que les está pasando,de verdad...Si pudiera hacer algo para que el señorito dejara de sufrir..._

_-Es todo mi culpa...si él no me hubiera conocido...ahora sería más feliz..._

_-¡No diga eso! Es del todo incierto...en todos los años que llevo siendo su doncella nuca le ví tan enamorado, sencillamente creo que nunca le ví así... Usted hace que mi amo sepa lo que es amar,eres lo único de lo que habla..._

Alfred se sonrojó levemente al escuchar eso último . ¿De verdad hablaba tanto de él? Intentó calmarse y miró fijamente a Anna . Por un momento,pensó que quizá podría contar con ella...Si tan solo pudiera hacerle un favor..

-_Escuche,señorita..._

_-Anna está bien- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente._

_-Está bien,Anna . Usted quiere que Ian sea feliz...¿Verdad?_

_-Claro que lo deseo..._

_-Entonces...¿Podría hacerme un favor?_

_-¿Qué...tipo de favor...?_

_-Verá,mañana sabe que hay un festival en la ciudad . Vienen ferias de varios lugares del reino,circos,músicos... Si pudiera convencer al rey de que viniera toda la familia a pasar el día...Incluído Ian..._

_-Entonces usted vendría casualmente y podrían encontrarse..._

_-¡Exacto! Por favor,tiene que hacerlo...tengo que verle...aunque sea una vez...necesito estar con él..._

Anna finalmente aceptó . Decidieron que ella guiaría a Ian hasta el lugar acordado al poco de empezar el espectáculo de los bailarines,tratando que no sospechara nada,ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa . Después de eso,cada uno se marchó disimuladamente por donde había venido,tratando de no ser visto por nadie para no ser descubiertos . Al poco tiempo,Anna llegó a palacio...

-_¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste? Llegas tarde,el desastre de mi hijo hace rato que la reclama para que recoja su... cuarto -_El rey estaba bastante molesto,si había algo que detestara sobre todo era la inpuntualidad.

_-Disculpe majestad,tuve unos pequeños problemas comprando,pero ya me pongo a ello._

_-Más le vale...y rápido_

_-Por cierto su majestad,quería comentarle algo que ví en el pueblo...Verá,ya sabe que mañana es festivo en todo el reino,y sería buena idea que usted y sus hijos asistierais al evento...todos..._

_-No sé por qué se está entrometiendo en mi vida,pero deje de decir lo que debería hacer antes de que te diga lo que haré yo contigo..._

_-Pero su majestad,piénselo,sería buena fama . El rey y uno de sus posibles herederos en contacto con la cultura, demostrando que lo que se dice del príncipe Ian es un rumor,que no está encerrado . Aunque nosotros sepamos la verdad..._

_-M...por una vez...creo que tienes razón... Está bien,avisa a mis hijos y a sus doncellas para que los preparen . Mañana tenemos que dar buena imágen_

_-Claro mi rey . Y ahora si me disculpa...tengo trabajo -_Y realizando una leve reverencia,partió rápidamente la torre. Tenía que preparar a conciencia a Ian y ,sobre todo a sí misma,por lo que fuera que pudiera pasar al día siguiente...

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí este capítulo! Espero que os haya interesado ya que a partir de ahora la historia será más activa, además al retomarla me inspiré más y se nota que la redacto más enserio xD Espero que os guste! Att: Ai-chan ^^


	8. Emoción

Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, ya que estuve tanto tiempo ausente me parece bien subir dos capítulos seguidos en vez de uno, espero que os haga tanta ilusión leerlo como a mí escribirlo =) Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong> (Alfred...)<strong>

_-¡Helena,Ey,Helena! -_Gritaba alegre al llegar a casa_- ¿A que no sabes qué me pasó en el mercado?_

_-Dejáme adivinar...¿Encontraste una ganga y te quedaste el dinero que sobró del que te dio papá? -Dijo entre risas-_

_-Oh vamos,no seas tan mala...Es algo serio..._

_-Está bien,perdona...Dime, ¿Qué es eso tan importante?_

_-¡Encontré a la doncella personal de Ian! Una con la que tiene mucha amistad,y la he convencido para que mañana lo lleve a la ciudad_

_-Espera...¿Me estás diciendo que vas a verte a escondidas con el hijo del rey? ¿¡Tú estás loco!? Si te descubren..._

_-Si me descubren me da igual,ya estoy harto de estar escondido...Quiero verle Helena...le echo mucho de menos..._

Helena suspiró resignada . No le gustaba del todo la idea,pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_-Bueno pero al menos...Tendrás algo para la ocasión ¿no? No pensarás ir de cualquier manera a una cita tan importante.._

_-Of course not! Pienso llevar el traje que llevé al baile,el que llevé la primera vez que nos besamos... -_Alfred sonrió tiernamente al recordar aquello_,_notando como se sonrojaba levemente

_-Pero que mono...si vas a ser un romántico y todo -_BromeóHelena-

-_C-claro que sí...con él sí..._

_-Por cierto Alfred...¿No te importará que te acompañe,verdad? Es que hace tiempo que no voy sola al pueblo,y me apetecía ver a los feriantes y..._

_-Pues no se hable más, ¡Mañana vamos a la ciudad!_

Y entre risas e ilusiones,los dos planearon el complejo día siguiente . Helena aconsejó a Alfred sobre algunas cosas bonitas que podía decir,y a cambio,este le dio su consejo en cuanto a un par de vestidos que tenía en su cuarto.

Lo pasaron realmente bien juntos,esperando con ilusión la mañana siguiente.

** (En palacio...)**

Anna subió las numerosas escaleras que llevaban hasta la alta torre. Al llegar,pasó sonriente a recoger lo que Ian le pidió,pero en vez de limitarse a hacer su trabajo como otras veces,cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

_-¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿Tan bien te sentó el paseo por la ciudad?_

_-No sabes cuanto . Y no soy la única a la que va a sentarle bien,mañana a ti te sentará de maravilla -_Respondió sonriente-

_-No sé de qué me estás hablando,sabes perfectamente que no puedo salir de aquí...-_Dijo con una triste sonrisa_-_

_-Hasta ahora...¡He convencido a tu padre para que mañana te deje ir al festival!_

_-¿C-cómo? No puede ser... -_Ian no daba crédito a lo que oía . Parecía que de verdad iba a salir_.-_

_-¡Claro que si! No subestimes el poder de una sonrisa -_Ian se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente,estaba realmente alegre_- _

_-¡Gracias,gracias! _

_-No tienes que darlas,lo hice por ti..._

_-No importa,quiero darlas,porque soy feliz... -_Su alegre sonrisa al fín había vuelto,Anna se sentía orgullosa_-_

_-Bueno pero ya sabes que tienes que ir arreglado . Miraremos algún traje bonito y te arreglaré el pelo de algún modo . También debes ducharte hoy,y no olvides dormir pronto,no quiero que tengas ojeras..._

_-Anna,Anna,agradezco tu cuidado,pero voy a la calle,no a una boda real -_Ian reía,la veía muy emocionada . Pero seguramente el lo hubiera estado más si supiera la verdad_-_

_-Simplemente confía en mí,yo sé por qué lo hago._

Y así,al igual que Alfred y Helena,los dos jóvenes se pasaron el día planeándolo todo,pensando qué ponerse,cómo actuar,buscando estrategias para no ser descubiertos...Aquel día se hizo más largo de lo normal,todos esperaban inpacientes el gran acontecimiento,unos más nerviosos que otros,sobre todo más que Ian,que el pobre desconocía el verdadero motivo por el cual ese día irían a la ciudad . Por él.

* * *

><p>Y aquí es donde empiezan a pasar cosas *-* ¿Se verán Ian y Alfred? ¿Les descubrirá el rey? Mañana subiré el próximo capítulo y veremos~<p> 


	9. Fiesta

Tal y como prometí aquí el siguiente capítulo, los subiré más rápido esta vez. Espero que lo disfruteis y os esté gustando la historia ^^

* * *

><p>Esa mañana todo el reino despertó con gran alegría:<p>

En palacio , tanto el rey como sus hijos estaban preparados e ilusionados (unos más que otros...) para pasar el día en la ciudad . Las doncellas les había preparado bastante bien (sobre todo Anna) con hermosos trajes,esta vez por suerte no de princesa,y con un toque especial,capas . El rey no sabía por qué,pero era idea de las doncellas, y él en eso no intervenía...

Por otra parte,en una pequeña y humilde casa de las afueras,dos jóvenes se habían preparado también para esta festividad,alegres y felices,uno en especial...

No faltó nadie al evento,gente de todas partes se acercaba a disfrutar el extrañamente soleado día ,dispuestos a pasarlo bien y a llevarse grandes recuerdos de aquello...Aunque algunos se llevarán recuerdos únicos que nunca imaginarían...

-_Como ya se os ha informado,no estamos aquí para divertirnos o para pasar un día en familia. Nuestro motivo de salida no es más ni menos que el dar buena imagen,así que no hace falta ni que os recuerde como debeis comportaros….espero _–Comentó bastante frío el rey- _Así que, montad cada uno en su caballo -_

Y sin hacerse de rogar, los jóvenes príncipes montaron en sus caballos, encaminandose tras del rey hacia la plaza del pueblo.

-_Ey Guinness, ¿no tenías ganas de salir? con este latazo de castigo que me han puesto llevamos tiempo sin montar, pobre_ - rió alegre Ian mientras bromeaba con su fiel corcel Guinness, un alto y esbelto caballo negro de crin blanca. La verdad es que el príncipe Ian adoraba los animales, y en especial a Guinness, junto al que había estado desde su tierna infancia.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al pueblo, donde cientos de personas esperaban alegres y ansiosas la llegada de la familia real. El rey saludó como sólo él sabe hacer, sonriendo ampliamente con una fingida amabilidad tan bien actuada que de no saber la verdad hasta sus hijos creerían que es un santo. Ken en cambio saludó sobrio como de costumbre, alzando la mano y centrándose más bien en seguir su camino, la verdad es que muchas mujeres del reino estaban encantadas con él, era alto, esbelto, guapo, serio, con el pelo rojo como el de un guerrero del fuego y unos profundos ojos negros como la noche, pero él, como era de esperar, no estaba interesado precisamente en damas. Saith, el más pequeño, era también también el más alegre, saludando sonriente a la gente y hasta estrechando algunas manos, era una persona realmente encantadora. En cuanto a Ian, estaba tan emocionado por salir fuera que no podía evitar ir algo distraído. Los altos y frondosos árboles, el cristalino y caudaloso río, las casas de piedra, la gente, el cielo... todo se veía tan nuevo, tan hermoso... que tan solo contemplarlo le bastaba para ser feliz.

- _Bien, hemos llegado, atad bien las riendas de los caballos y vayamos a ver algún espectáculo ruidoso, así el pueblo estará contento _-dijo el rey Arthur bajando de su blanco corcel y atándolo con firmeza a uno de los postes. Los príncipes le imitaron y tal y como habían acordado acudieron a diversos espectáculos bastante entrenidos la verdad, aunque sin duda el que más disfrutaba era Ian. - _¿Te lo estás pasando bien onii-chan? _- preguntó el galés sonriente- _Sí claro, la verdad es que no esperaba salir fuera, se ve todo tan... fantástico... _-respondió suspirando Ian- _Aunque... si tan solo... pudiera saber algo de él... estoy tan preocupado... _- En ese momento Anna se acercó a ellos - _Señorito Ian, señorito Saith, voy a hacer unas compras después de este espectáculo, vuestro padre os ha dado permiso para hacer lo que querais ahora, pero debeis volver antes de que anochezca junto a vuestros caballos, ¿Te apetecería venirte conmigo Ian? _- El irlandés no se lo pensó ni dos segundos, tenía tantas ganas de verlo todo que cogió a Anna del brazo y salió corriendo alegre - _¡Tenemos que verlo todo Anna! ¡Por mí no te dejes ningún puesto! _- Y entre risas y emociones se separaron de los demás para acercarse a su destino.

**(Another side)**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, entre tiendas y espectáculos callejeros, una joven de cabello negro acompañada por un apuesto americano charlaban sobre cierto príncipe. - _¿Le has visto Helena? ¡Era él! Iba tan apuesto en ese cabello, hasta eso le queda bien _- Comentó riendo Alfred - _Sí Alfred, ya sé que te has emocionado, no hace falta que lo jures _-rió Helena-_ Pero, ¿Fue mi impresión o estaba algo alelado? _- _¡No estaba alelado! ¡Sería la emoción del momento! Él siempre está perfecto _- Protesto el sonrojado americano hinchando los mofletes- _Ya verás, en cuanto me vea... será... _- Helena entendió sin palabras y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda - _¿Cuánto falta para verle? _- _Pues... hemos quedado en la zona más alejada al acabar el espectáculo de los bailarines, por lo que ahora mismo debería salir _- _Entiendo, ten cuidado y aprovecha, ¿sí? No sabes si tendrás otra oportunidad... _- Alfred asintió y abrazándola fuertemente se despidió de ella, encaminándose al lugar acordado.

En cuanto a los príncipes Kendrick y Saith, habían ido por su cuenta a pasear, Saith fue a un pequeño orfanato de la ciudad a jugar con los niños, le gustaba poder alegrarles los días, era alguien a quien realmente le importaba su gente, les trataba igualmente fueran de la clase que fueran. En cambio Ken fue a pasear por el río, le gustaba poder relajarse solo de vez en cuando, él odiaba la estresante vida de palacio y una salida como esta no debía desperdiciarse.

Por otra parte , la joven Helena regresaba por un sendero a la plaza para ver algún espectáculo más, había acordado con Alfred verse allí al anochecer para volver juntos a casa, y si por algún motivo el joven no pareciera, volviera sola y avisara a su padre de que seguramente Alfred no volvería. La joven rezaba para que todo saliera bien, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar hasta que pasa. Precisamente eso le ocurrió a la muchacha, pues cuando apenas quedaba camino para salir del bosque y volver al poblado fue asaltada por unos supuetos ladrones. Varios de ellos la agarraron mientras otro le robaba la cesta , Helena intentaba zafarse y casi sin darse cuenta consiguió darle un puñetazo a uno de ellos, quien la soltó debido al golpe. Aprovechó ese momento para correr pero alguien la cogió fuerte del brazo y la tiró al suelo , por lo visto querían jugar , lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos es que en ese momento un encapuchado con espada aparecería y acabaría con todos , excepto con Helena...

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién será el misterioso joven que ha salvado a Helena? ¿Serán descubiertos Ian y Alfred? Para saberlo leed el próximo capítulo. <em>

_Continuará. _


	10. Encuentro

Ya volví con otro capítulo, Encuentro! ya que lo que pase en este capítulo podría cambiar el curso de las cosas. Espero que disfruteis.

* * *

><p>Entre los muros de piedra y la sombra de frondosos árboles, un grupo de jóvenes se movía al son del viento, bailando y danzando de una manera que parecía mágica, sensación que era avivada por las llamas de un fuego que les acompañaba en esta melodiosa sesión. Junto a ellos, un joven pelirrojo estaba encandilado con tal espectáculo, ver algo como eso al poco de salir de su prisión era como un sueño.<p>

- _Ian, el espectáculo está apunto de acabar, debemos irnos _- Sugirió su dama - _Pero Anna déjame hasta el final, nunca salgo de casa y me apetece muchísimo verlo, por favor... _- _Lo siento, no puedo decirte el por qué, pero debemos irnos ahora mismo, he quedado con alguien y no puedo permitirme llegar tarde_ - _Bueno, en ese caso... Podrías haberme dicho antes que habías quedado, no iba a enfadarme _- Rió despreocupado Ian, realmente no sabía que el que debía acudir a aquella cita era él - _Oh y una cosa más joven príncipe, ¿Le importaría que nos pusieramos las capuchas? Prefiero que nadie sepa que tengo una cita... _- _Claro ningún problema, es lo mínimo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí _- Comentó dulcemente Ian mientras ocultaba su rostro y sus ropas con la capa. Anna sonrió satisfecha por haberle convencido y se encaminó al lugar acordado, a los pocos minutos, se encontraban frente a una abandonada casa a las afueras del centro. - _¿Y esto Anna? Que lugar más raro para quedar, ¿no? _- _Tú espera y verás pequeño cabezota..._ - En ese momento unas pisadas de caballo se acercaron, parando en seco ante ellos y relinchando mientras el jinete bajaba de un salto, corriendo tan rápido a los brazos de Ian que a este no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar -_ Ian, Ian, Ian... dios, eres tú, al fin _- Comentó el joven americano estrechándole entre sus brazos- _Te echo tanto de menos, no puedo creerme que estés aquí de verdad..._ - El irlandés no daba crédito a sus ojos, Alfred, su Alfred, estaba con él, estaban juntos... ¿No era un sueño? - _P-pero como... tú.. ¡Estas aquí! _ - No podía mediar palabra debido a la emoción, pero se fundieron en un abrazo tan fuerte que se lo dijeron todo - _Bueno, yo vuelvo al mercado, recuerde volver antes de que anochezca por favor, si no el rey se enfadará - Claro Anna, descuida, volveré pronto, y... gracias por todo, de verdad _- Ian sonrió feliz de verdad tras mucho tiempo, ahora estaba con la persona que más amaba, y no podía pedir nada más. Anna abandonó sigilosamente a los enamorados para volver con normalidad al mercado, y mientras, los jóvenes amantes, se contaban todo lo que habían pasado, cómo habían estado, cómo Alfred había planeado esa salida con Anna para poder verle, todo... sin soltarse si quiera la mano.

**(Another side)**

Helena cerró asustada los ojos al ver como alguien atravesaba al hombre que la estaba amenazando. Este cayó al suelo y Helena aprovechó para correr mientras el desconocido atacaba a los otros_, _pensó que estaba a salvo, pero antes de darse cuenta el otro hombre la cogió por la cintura y le tapó la boca con la mano, ella intentaba gritar. -_ ¿Puedes tranquilizarte un poco? No voy a comerte -_ Comentó el desconocido destapándole la boca, pero Helena no se fiaba y aprovechó el instante en que la soltó para propinarle un puñetazo. - _¡O-oye tú! ¿Te parece esa manera de tratar a un príncipe?_ - Kendrick se frotaba dolorido la mejilla, mirando a la muchacha seriamente - _¿¡Príncipe!? Pero... yo.. no sabía que... - _Ken se bajó la capucha y continúo su "sermón" - _De modo que aun siendo el primogénito del rey, un perfecto guerrero, y habiéndo luchado por salvar su vida, usted va y me propina un puñetazo, es muy educada, ¿Verdad? - ¡Oye! No tolero que insinues que los de campo somos unos maleducados ¿Prefieres que seamos todos unos caprichosos consentidos de papá ? - _Kendrick cogió a la joven por el mentón y la miró fijamente a los ojos- _Así que piensas que soy un consentido caprichoso, eh? Realmente no tienes ni idea de la vida en palacio, ahora da gracias de que ignore tu insolencia y te deje irte de rositas a casa -_ La joven se sorprendió levemente por sus palabras, tal vez no fuera todo como ella pensaba, o mejor dicho, todos. Kendrick parecía diferente al rey, diferente a los nobles corrientes, y su profunda mirada.. podría hipnotizar a cualquiera. -_ ¿Me estás escuchando? _- El escocés alzó una ceja curioso y sonrió divertido -_ ¿No me digas que voy a tener el privilegio de tener otra admiradora? -_ Sin poder evitarlo se echó a reir al ver la cara de la joven sonrojada, pero enseguida recibió un manotazo por su parte- _Oye! Tienes las manos algo largas, ¿no? - Creído! Ojala nunca seas rey! Y sí! Pienso que eres un caprichoso! - _La joven recogió refunfuñando el bajo de su falda y se dirigió a la plaza para estar más segura. - _De nada, eh? -_Rió Kendrick viendo como se alejaba- ¡_Idiota! -_ Helena frunció el ceño sonrojada y abandonó el bosque para relajarse de compras en la plaza, había tenido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. En cuanto al escocés, se encendió algo parecido a un puro y se sentó a fumar tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol. - _Realmente, una mujer__con carácter..._

* * *

><p><em>¿Os gustó? espero que sí, si es así, agradecería los reviews ^^ Thanks!<em>


	11. I love you

Ya volví con el siguiente cap! Love love and more love! Enjoy x3

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba lenta y rápidamente, los enamorados, sentados en el porche de aquella alejada casa, se contaron todo el uno del otro, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero por desgracia para ellos había pasado con demasiada rapidez. - <em>Dentro de poco se pondrá el sol... - <em>Comentó decaído Ian- _Ey, no te preocupes, esta no va a ser la única vez que nos veamos, te lo prometo. Dije que no me iría de Londres sin tí, y aquí estoy, esperando día a día encontrar una solución a todo esto. Por el momento, soy feliz quedando contigo de vez en cuando... -_ Ian abrazó suavemente a Alfred mientras él acariciaba su cabello- _Te quiero... - Te quiero -_ Alfred depositó un dulce beso en la cabeza de Ian y le alzó en brazos- _Ven, quiero enseñarte esto... - _Alfred empujó la puerta de la casa, la cual se abrió sin problema. Por dentro era una casa bella y bien decorada, no parecía en absoluto abandonada, al parecer Alfred lo tenía todo preparado. -_ ¿Te gusta? Como está abandonada he decidido quedármela, no creo que a nadie le importe -_ Río el americano-_ Pensé que te gustaría... _- Ian se sonrojó al ver todo lo que había hecho por él, era todo demasiado perfecto. Acarició la mejilla de Alfred suavemente y acercó sus labios hasta rozarlos - _Gracias... _- Musitó antes de besarle suavemente, el americano sonrojado y feliz respondió lentamente, fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado y sincero beso.

El americano le dejó con cuidado sobre la cama de la habitación y el irlandés pasó los brazos por su cuello, atrayéndole hacia sí. Las manos de Alfred acariciaban su cintura mientras quitaba con cuidado y esmero todas las prendas de su ropa. El irlandés hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos, uno sobre el otro, mirándose con deseo y amor. - _Alfred... es.. mi primera vez... - No te preocupes, también la mía... -_Sonrió dulcemente y besó su cuello, el irlandés suspiró sofocado y cerró los ojos, enredando sus manos en el rubio cabello de su amado. Los besos de Alfred bajaban, estremeciendo cada parte del irlandés que tocaban. Ian gemía con suavidad, acariciando todo el cuerpo del americano, notando escalofríos cada vez que Washington y Dublín se frotaban. Alfred lamió el muslo interno de Ian, quien gimió sorprendido por aquella sensación, era todo tan nuevo, tan excitante. Seguidamente, notó como la lengu subía y bajaba por el mismo sitio, intercalándose de vez en cuando con algún pequeño mordisco en la ingle; los gemidos del irlandés cobraban cada vez más fuerza e intensidad, hasta el punto de encontrarse jadeante y deseoso de más. Sin hacerle esperar mucho, Alfred comenzó a acariciar Dublín, pasando los dedos desde la base hasta la punta, mientras llevaba su otra mano a los labios de Ian. -_ Lame...- _El sofocado irlandés no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y sacar la lengua, lamiendo sus dedos lascivamente, empapándolos tanto que chorreaban saliva. Jadeó estremecido, no sabía del todo que iba a pasar, pero confiaba plenamente en Alfred. En ese momento, notó como el dedo empapado de Alfred entraba en su interior. Al principio se asustó levemente por el posible dolor, pero enseguida esa sensación fue sustituida por una de placer y calor. El dedo, al estar tan mojado, entraba con facilidad, y notaba como se deslizaba fácilmente, moviéndose sin cesar. Cuando Alfred consideró que era oportuno, introdujo el segundo, aumentando la presión y, por tanto, la sensación de placer. Ian gimió fuertemente, tirando levemente del cabello del americano. Los dedos se movían lentos y suaves para poco a poco ir más rápido y fuerte. - _Ian... ya estás dilatado... - _Musitó el americano rozando sus labios_. - Voy a entrar.. - _Ian asintió sonrojado, separando algo más sus piernas y cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco notó como Washington iba entrando en él, era tan estrecho... El cuerpo de Alfred se deslizaba lentamente sobre el de Ian, yendo cada vez más rápido, más profundo... Los gemidos de ambos se unían y perdían en el calor del momento, en la emoción, las caricias y mordiscos, era todo tan nuevo y abrumador que en poco tiempo llegaron al éxtasis, jadeantes y sudorosos de amor.

Alfred abrazó con la fuerza que le quedaba a Ian, besando su mejilla cariñosamente. -_ ¿Estás bien...? -_ Ian asintió tímidamente, acariciando su cabello- _Te amo tanto... tanto... _- Alfred sonrió emocionado y mirándole a los ojos dijo- _Eres lo que más amo en mi vida... volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo _- Besó su cabeza y se levantó con cuidado- _Me temo que debemos irnos... está a punto de ponerse el sol y no me gustaría causarte más problemas... - Sí, tienes razón... ojalá no tuviéramos que separarnos... - Te prometo que nos veremos pronto, volveré a pensar un plan, y cuando menos te lo esperes, estaremos juntos lejos de aquí... -_ El irlandés asintió, sabía que debía ser fuerte y esperar, Alfred le prometió estar con él hasta lograr liberarle y así lo había hecho, así que en el fondo sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Se vistieron el uno al otro entre sonrisas y caricias y salieron juntos de aquella casa, Alfred montó en su caballo y tendió la mano a Ian- _Sube, te llevaré por el bosque, así nadie te verá volver, después podrás seguir por la plaza -_ Ian tomó su mano y subió detrás, abrazándole fuertemente- _¿Sabes Ian? Podríamos coger cualquier otro camino y huir lejos... - Sabes que no podemos... no así... mi padre no descansaría hasta dar con nosotros y acabar con nuestras vidas, además... pondríamos en peligro a aquellos que nos han ayudado... ojala fuera tan fácil -_Ian suspiró desilusionado, en el fondo ganas no le faltaban, pero sabía que debían hacer las cosas correctamente si querían estar juntos, y Alfred sabía que tenía razón. Cabalgaron abrazados por el bosque, la vista era preciosa, el momento, único... pero al igual que el sueño más precioso todo llega a su fin, y al ponerse el sol habían llegado junto a la plaza. -_Bueno... esta es tu parada... -_Ian bajó y sonrió dulcemente- _Gracias por las molestias mi caballero... -_ E inclinándose hacia él le besó dulcemente en los labios- _Te quiero Ian... - Te quiero Alfred... _- Y sin más dilación, cabalgó entre el bosque para volver a su hogar, tan solo, hasta que pudiera volver a verle. Ian volvió a la plaza del pueblo y enseguida se encontró con su familia. Montaron en sus caballos y volvieron en silencio a palacio, había sido un largo día para todos.

* * *

><p>Siento no haber detallado más la escena que muchas fujoshis esperaban, pero pensé que era mejor dejar esa parte para que tuvieran más intimidad y... que diantres, para que cada una fantaseara a su gusto x3 I hope you like it! Reviews? =3


	12. Curiosidad

Al día siguiente el sol parecía brillar más que de costumbre, o al menos esa era la sensación que transmitía al irlandés . También en casa de William y Helena, Alfred se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se pasó el día hablando con Helena d elo maravilloso que había sido su encuentro, y que ya tenía ganas de preparar algo parecido. Helena en cambio le advirtió de que llevara cuidao, una vez podía tener suerte, pero más ya era difícil. - _Por cierto Helena, ayer estabas rara, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó? - Porque no pasó nada, y punto - Ya, claro... por eso ese carácter y tu misteriosamente desaparecida cesta, ¿No? _- Helena frunció el ceño y sonrió de medio lado- _Escucha Alfredito mejor deja de interrogarme o le contaré a papa lo que hiciste anoche_ - _¿Q-qué?_ _¡Eso es chantaje! ¡No vale! ¡Nadie tiene por qué saber los detalles íntimos de mi cita! _- Protestó sonrojado. - _Pues tú bien que me lo repites -_ Helena rió y se escabulló a la cocina a preparar la comida, al fin y al cabo era una cabezota, así que daba por hecho que si no quería contar algo, no lo haría.

En palacio, Anna pasó más rato que de cosumbtre con Ian. Los dos comentaban lo maravilloso que fue el día anterior. - _Entonces señorito Ian, ¿Volvereis a veros? - Ssh, baja la voz Anna -_ Rió tontamente el irlandés. -_ Perdona perdona.. pero dime, ¿Lo hareis o no? - Pues...no lo sé... me gustaría pero... es muy difícil... -_ Anna suspiró y al desviar la mirada vio el misterioso cuaderno con pluma que había sobre la mesita. -_ ¿Y eso príncipe? ¿Es vuestro? - Ah pues... no... estaba ya ahí, nunca lo he tocado. -_ Anna cogió curiosa el cuaderno y lo ojeó por encima. - ¿_Sabes? Hace tiempo, cuando aún era muy joven, vi a tu madre con un cuaderno como este. Lo usaba para retratar árboles del bosque, animales.. le encantaba dibujar -_ Anna sonrió dulcemente. -_ Lo que me parece curioso... es que esté aquí. -_ Ian cogió el cuadernó y lo miró, después estuvo pensando. -_ Dicen que cuando un celta muere su alma pasa a la naturaleza, los que tienen más conexión con ella se convierten en Leprechauns y la protegen, y las muejeres, en hadas. - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso señorito..? -Lily... el hada de mi hermano Saith... la encontró en el jardín poco después de que muriera mamá... -_ Ian sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. -_ Son tan solo leyendas Anna, olvídalo, son cosas que se pensaban hace siglos. -_ Dijo guardando el cuaderno en un cajón de la mesita. -_ Pues si me permite opinar, señorito... yo creo que esas personas eran mucho más sabias que las actuales. Bueno, te dejo descansar, volveré a la hora de la cena como siempre. _- Y sonriendo dulcemente, Anna salió de la habitación.

Ian se echó sobre la cama pensativo, en ese momento, su única compañera, una diminuta hada de resplandor violeta, salió a saludarle. -_ I-chan~ Me alegra verte feliz hoy -_ Sonrió el hadita. - _Thanks Lily_... -_ Sabes que si necesitas algo puedo ayudarte, ¿no? - Sí.. lo sé.. pero dudo que haya algo que hacer... - No debes rendirte, a veces la solución está delante de nuestros ojos y no la vemos, como las personas que no son capaces de ver hadas. - _Ian suspiró y se giró para agradecerle su ayuda a Lily, pero ya no estaba. -_ Vaya... habrá salido a volar un poco... -_ En ese momento, Ian se percató de que el cuaderno estaba encima de la mesita otra vez. - _ Que raro... ¿No lo había guardado Anna? -_ Ian cogió el cuaderno y comenzó a ojearlo, no tenía muchas ojas por lo que se notaba que era de segunda mano, lo que no entendía todavía era que hacía allí, y por qué no paraba de "aparecer". Tal vez... ¿Esa era la solución de la que hablaba Lily? Derepente una idea atravesó su mente y se preguntó como pudo no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Por otra parte, en el gran salón real, el rey y sus hijos comían en silencio como era ya costumbre, digamos que no era un padre precisamente cariñoso. al poco de comenzar a comer, el hijo mayor, Kendrick, se levantó de la mesa. -_ Lo siento padre, hoy no tengo apetito, le diré a Miriam que recoja mi plato. - Que extraño, precisamente tú que pareces no tener fondo. -_ Rió el rey. Pero Ken ni se molestó en escuchar, se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Un par de horas después, Saith fue a visitarle. - _"Toc toc" _ - _¿Puedo pasar nii-chan? _- _Como quieras_. - Saith entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ken estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro. - _¿Desde cuándo tu lees literatura? ¿No decías que eso era cosa de damas y de Ian? -_ Saith rió pero Ken tan solo siguió con la mirada fija en el libro. -_ Dime Saith, las mujeres plebeyas no saben leer ni escribir, ¿cierto? - Mm sí, cierto. Solo las de la realeza son enseñadas. ¿Por qué? - Este libro es de una plebeya... - ¿De una plebeya? Bueno, al igual solo se lo llevaba a su padre, o..._ - _Eso no puede ser, en la portada tiene grabado su nombre, mira_ - Ken señaló la primera página interior del libro. Tal y como había dicho estaba escrito "Helena Williams". - _Esta plebeya sabe leer y escribir, y además le gusta la literatura... ¿No es curioso? - ah.. sí, supongo, pero, ¿Qué haces tú con eso Ken? - Se le cayó ayer de su cesta. - ¿Se le cayó..? ¿Y te lo quedaste en vez de devolvérselo? ¡Con la de libros que tenemos! - No es eso idiota, es algo complicado... - Sé que eres más cerrado que un huevo de dragón, pero si quieres contarme algo estoy aquí -_Saith sonrió dulcemente y Ken desvió la mirada sonrojado. -_Ya sabes que yo no soy como tú o Ian... que por cierto.. lo siento por lo que le hice, de verdad... -No te preocupes, él lo sabe. Ya verás como en cuanto todo pase te acosa a abrazos. -_ Ken sonrió levemente, en el fondo tenía afecto a sus hermanos, así que como no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella joven, decidió contárselo a Saith. Tras la conversación Saith le aconsejó devolver el libro a la muchacha, en primer lugar porque era suyo, y en segundo porque así tendría una excusa perfecta para visitarla. -_ Está bien... buscaré su casa y mañana se lo devolveré... Pero no digas nada. - Claro que no, a diferencia de ti yo sí sé guardar un secreto. -Saith... -Vale vale, me callo... tan solo espero que ayudes a Ian, es lo mínimo que le debes, y más ahora que... sabes como se siente. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Nada nada... solo que... ¡Kendrick y Helena, debajo de un arbolito! ¡Dándose besitos! - _Ken enrojeció de golpe y frunció el ceño, cogiendo al galés por la capa y sonriendo perversamente_. - ¿Jugamos Saith~? - ¡Lo siento nii-chan! ¡Lo siento lo siento! ¡No cantaré más! - _Ken soltó a Saith pero le fulminó con una mirada asesina. - _¡Vas a morir renacuajo! -_Saith salió riendo de su cuarto, le gustaba picar a Ken. Al fin y al cabo así solía ser la relación de los hermanos Kirkland.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, reviews? .<p> 


	13. Inesperado

Al día siguiente el sol parecía brillar más que de costumbre, o al menos esa era la sensación que transmitía al irlandés . También en casa de William y Helena, Alfred se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se pasó el día hablando con Helena d elo maravilloso que había sido su encuentro, y que ya tenía ganas de preparar algo parecido. Helena en cambio le advirtió de que llevara cuidao, una vez podía tener suerte, pero más ya era difícil. - _Por cierto Helena, ayer estabas rara, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó? - Porque no pasó nada, y punto - Ya, claro... por eso ese carácter y tu misteriosamente desaparecida cesta, ¿No? _- Helena frunció el ceño y sonrió de medio lado- _Escucha Alfredito mejor deja de interrogarme o le contaré a papa lo que hiciste anoche_ - _¿Q-qué?_ _¡Eso es chantaje! ¡No vale! ¡Nadie tiene por qué saber los detalles íntimos de mi cita! _- Protestó sonrojado. - _Pues tú bien que me lo repites -_ Helena rió y se escabulló a la cocina a preparar la comida, al fin y al cabo era una cabezota, así que daba por hecho que si no quería contar algo, no lo haría.

En palacio, Anna pasó más rato que de cosumbtre con Ian. Los dos comentaban lo maravilloso que fue el día anterior. - _Entonces señorito Ian, ¿Volvereis a veros? - Ssh, baja la voz Anna -_ Rió tontamente el irlandés. -_ Perdona perdona.. pero dime, ¿Lo hareis o no? - Pues...no lo sé... me gustaría pero... es muy difícil... -_ Anna suspiró y al desviar la mirada vio el misterioso cuaderno con pluma que había sobre la mesita. -_ ¿Y eso príncipe? ¿Es vuestro? - Ah pues... no... estaba ya ahí, nunca lo he tocado. -_ Anna cogió curiosa el cuaderno y lo ojeó por encima. - ¿_Sabes? Hace tiempo, cuando aún era muy joven, vi a tu madre con un cuaderno como este. Lo usaba para retratar árboles del bosque, animales.. le encantaba dibujar -_ Anna sonrió dulcemente. -_ Lo que me parece curioso... es que esté aquí. -_ Ian cogió el cuadernó y lo miró, después estuvo pensando. -_ Dicen que cuando un celta muere su alma pasa a la naturaleza, los que tienen más conexión con ella se convierten en Leprechauns y la protegen, y las muejeres, en hadas. - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso señorito..? -Lily... el hada de mi hermano Saith... la encontró en el jardín poco después de que muriera mamá... -_ Ian sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. -_ Son tan solo leyendas Anna, olvídalo, son cosas que se pensaban hace siglos. -_ Dijo guardando el cuaderno en un cajón de la mesita. -_ Pues si me permite opinar, señorito... yo creo que esas personas eran mucho más sabias que las actuales. Bueno, te dejo descansar, volveré a la hora de la cena como siempre. _- Y sonriendo dulcemente, Anna salió de la habitación.

Ian se echó sobre la cama pensativo, en ese momento, su única compañera, una diminuta hada de resplandor violeta, salió a saludarle. -_ I-chan~ Me alegra verte feliz hoy -_ Sonrió el hadita. - _Thanks Lily_... -_ Sabes que si necesitas algo puedo ayudarte, ¿no? - Sí.. lo sé.. pero dudo que haya algo que hacer... - No debes rendirte, a veces la solución está delante de nuestros ojos y no la vemos, como las personas que no son capaces de ver hadas. - _Ian suspiró y se giró para agradecerle su ayuda a Lily, pero ya no estaba. -_ Vaya... habrá salido a volar un poco... -_ En ese momento, Ian se percató de que el cuaderno estaba encima de la mesita otra vez. - _ Que raro... ¿No lo había guardado Anna? -_ Ian cogió el cuaderno y comenzó a ojearlo, no tenía muchas ojas por lo que se notaba que era de segunda mano, lo que no entendía todavía era que hacía allí, y por qué no paraba de "aparecer". Tal vez... ¿Esa era la solución de la que hablaba Lily? Derepente una idea atravesó su mente y se preguntó como pudo no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Por otra parte, en el gran salón real, el rey y sus hijos comían en silencio como era ya costumbre, digamos que no era un padre precisamente cariñoso. al poco de comenzar a comer, el hijo mayor, Kendrick, se levantó de la mesa. -_ Lo siento padre, hoy no tengo apetito, le diré a Miriam que recoja mi plato. - Que extraño, precisamente tú que pareces no tener fondo. -_ Rió el rey. Pero Ken ni se molestó en escuchar, se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Un par de horas después, Saith fue a visitarle. - _"Toc toc" _ - _¿Puedo pasar nii-chan? _- _Como quieras_. - Saith entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ken estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro. - _¿Desde cuándo tu lees literatura? ¿No decías que eso era cosa de damas y de Ian? -_ Saith rió pero Ken tan solo siguió con la mirada fija en el libro. -_ Dime Saith, las mujeres plebeyas no saben leer ni escribir, ¿cierto? - Mm sí, cierto. Solo las de la realeza son enseñadas. ¿Por qué? - Este libro es de una plebeya... - ¿De una plebeya? Bueno, al igual solo se lo llevaba a su padre, o..._ - _Eso no puede ser, en la portada tiene grabado su nombre, mira_ - Ken señaló la primera página interior del libro. Tal y como había dicho estaba escrito "Helena Williams". - _Esta plebeya sabe leer y escribir, y además le gusta la literatura... ¿No es curioso? - ah.. sí, supongo, pero, ¿Qué haces tú con eso Ken? - Se le cayó ayer de su cesta. - ¿Se le cayó..? ¿Y te lo quedaste en vez de devolvérselo? ¡Con la de libros que tenemos! - No es eso idiota, es algo complicado... - Sé que eres más cerrado que un huevo de dragón, pero si quieres contarme algo estoy aquí -_Saith sonrió dulcemente y Ken desvió la mirada sonrojado. -_Ya sabes que yo no soy como tú o Ian... que por cierto.. lo siento por lo que le hice, de verdad... -No te preocupes, él lo sabe. Ya verás como en cuanto todo pase te acosa a abrazos. -_ Ken sonrió levemente, en el fondo tenía afecto a sus hermanos, así que como no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella joven, decidió contárselo a Saith. Tras la conversación Saith le aconsejó devolver el libro a la muchacha, en primer lugar porque era suyo, y en segundo porque así tendría una excusa perfecta para visitarla. -_ Está bien... buscaré su casa y mañana se lo devolveré... Pero no digas nada. - Claro que no, a diferencia de ti yo sí sé guardar un secreto. -Saith... -Vale vale, me callo... tan solo espero que ayudes a Ian, es lo mínimo que le debes, y más ahora que... sabes como se siente. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Nada nada... solo que... ¡Kendrick y Helena, debajo de un arbolito! ¡Dándose besitos! - _Ken enrojeció de golpe y frunció el ceño, cogiendo al galés por la capa y sonriendo perversamente_. - ¿Jugamos Saith~? - ¡Lo siento nii-chan! ¡Lo siento lo siento! ¡No cantaré más! - _Ken soltó a Saith pero le fulminó con una mirada asesina. - _¡Vas a morir renacuajo! -_Saith salió riendo de su cuarto, le gustaba picar a Ken. Al fin y al cabo así solía ser la relación de los hermanos Kirkland.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, reviews? .<p> 


	14. Esperanza

Ya volví con otro capítulo de la que parece ser mi interminable historia! jaja No os preocupeis, nos acercamos al final *-* Espero que la esteis disfrutando, saludos! ^^

* * *

><p>Lily bajó volando las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y al llegar abajo se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Ken. -<em>Príncipe Kendrick... ¿Qué hará aqui? - <em>Pero los pensamientos de la hadita fueron interrumpidos en cuanto vio horrorizada como Alfred se abalanzaba sobre él. Por suerte no pasó nada, pero el susto no se lo quitaba nadie. Al ver como Alfred corría hacia su cuarto subió de nuevo lo más rápido que pudo, entrando justo a tiempo de que cerrara la puerta.

Un abrumado y confuso americano se tiró sobre su cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos. No podía contenerse en cuanto hablaban de Ian, y menos así, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes. Abrió los ojos algo más relajado, no tenía de que preocuparse, habia visto a Ian y por lo menos sabía que se encontraba bien y que le amaba como siempre. Su miedo de que le odiara por lo que le hizo o no quisiera saber nada de él había desaparecido,y ahora tan solo podía pensar y pensar en qué debía hacer para poder liberar a Ian. En ese momento le pareció ver una tenue luz azulada que se balanceaba de un lado a otro. "_Seguramente será que tengo los ojos cansados de llorar" _pensó, pero al fijarse un poco más se dio cuenta de que eso no era causado por su visión, sino que realmente había algo que se movía. - _¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un bicho fluorescente? -_ Alfred saltó de golpe de la cama y cogió su zapatilla, intentando darle, pero el bicho era realmente ágil. - ¡_Por favor deja de atacarme! ¡Tengo que entregarte algo! -_ Al escuchar eso Alfred pensó que el estrés le había vuelto loco. ¿El bicho le estaba hablando? ¡Eso no era posible! -_ Eres Alfred Jones, ¿Verdad? Tengo algo para ti, me lo dio Ian. - _Al escuchar aquello su expresión cambió totalmente. Había dicho... Ian... ¿Cómo podía conocerle? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué demonios era eso? - _Si de verdad te envía Ian dime qué eres, dame alguna prueba o.. lo que sea -_ Exigió el aún confuso Alfred. Lily se acercó lentamente y se posó sobre su mesita de noche, disminuyendo su luz para que pudiera distingirla con claridad. Cuando Alfred se fijó vio a una chica diminuta con una especie de nube como vestido, corta melena azul y piel pálida. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era.. ¡Qué tenía alas! Unas finas y transparentes alas que se desvanecían conforme acababan, era como una especie de extensión de nube. Alfred se frotó bien los ojos porque no podía terminar de creer lo que veía; se sentó en su cama y respiró profundamente. - _Entonces... es cierto que las hadas existen. ¿Eh? - _Lily sonrió ampliamente - _Así que puedes verme, ¿eh? Me alegro, eso es señal de que tienes un corazón puro, Ian sabe elegir bien. -_ Y, recuperando su luz natural, voló hasta su hombro. - _Me llamo Lillian_, _pero me llaman Lily. Vivo en el jardín de la familia Kirkland, la cual es muy amable conmigo, y aunque el que adoptó y me cuidó fue el príncipe Saith, ahora estoy cuidando y haciendo compañía a su hermano Ian. É me pidió que te entregara esto. - _Lily extendió un pequeño papelito luminoso a Alfred, el cual lo cogió con cuidado. - _¿Y esto? - Abrélo. - _Alfred extendió poco a poco y con cuidado aquel pequeño papel hasta que tomó la forma de una extensa carta. - _Vaya... todo esto... ¿Lo escribió Ian? _- Lili asintió. - _Tardó hasta el amanecer para acabarla, pero mereció la pena, se le veía muy feliz de saber que ibas a leerla. -_ Lily sonrió dulcemente al ver el sonrojo y emoción de Alfred, quien empezó a leer sin decir nada, más emocionado con cada frase si cabía. Al acabar la carta no podía mediar palabra, reprimió sus ganas de llorar y miró a Lily muy decidido. - Le escribiré una respuesta. - Guardó la carta de Ian en su cajón y sacó un folio y una pluma, comenzando a escribir decidido. Tal vez la carta saliera demasiado larga, pero era lo que sentía, no podía remediarlo, y no iba a quedarse corto escribiendo. Lily esperó hasta que terminó y se acercó a él. -_ ¿Te gusta como ha quedado o eres igual de indeciso que Ian? - Creo que con esto está bien, puede que no escriba tan bien como Ian pero espero que mi carta le alegre... -_ Dijo el americano sonrojándose. - ¡_Sure! En cuanto se la de verás lo conento que se pone. - _Lily y Alfred sonrieron, y tomando la nueva nota Lily se dirigió a la ventana para emprender el vuelo de regreso, no sin antes despedirse. - _Gracias por enseñar a Ian lo que es amar y luchar por ello... El reino de las hadas de Irlanda estamos en deuda contigo. - _Y sonriendo cálidamente, saltó desde su ventana para alzar el vuelo y desaparecer entre las nubes, encaminándose alegre a palacio por tener tan buena noticia para Ian.

Al llegar, entró sigilosa por la ventana y se dirigió con cuidado a la cama de Ian. Este, al no haber dormido por la noche, descansaba ahora tranquilamente sobre su cama. Lily dejó con cuidado la carta sobre su mesita y se sentó al lado, vigilando el sueño del príncipe. -_ Realmente me da una sensación familiar... - _La pequeña hadita voló hasta su cabello y lo acarició suavemente, Ian entreabrió los ojos, murmurando aún en sueños. -_ ¿Alfred...? - _Lily sonrió dulcemente y besó su mejilla. - _Soy yo Ian, he vuelto, pero sí, tengo algo de Alfred. _- Ian se frotó los ojos con la manga y se levantó bostezando. - _Oh perdona Lily, estaba hecho un zombie... -_ Lily rió y le dio un toque en la nariz. - _No te preocupes por eso bobo, estabas cansado, es normal. Ten, es de Alfred. - _Ian cogió sorprendido la nota y la extendió rápidamente. -_ Me temo que tendré que lavarme la cara primero, no entenderé nada si no - _ Ian rió y fue a lavarse la cara, volviendo algo más despejado y animado y cogiendo la carta de Alfred tán rápidamente que ni a Lily que no se le espaca una le dio tiempo a darse cuenta. - _Bien, ¡Empecemos! - _Ian comenzó a leer en voz alta la carta, sintiendo cada palabra, suspirando en cada coma; realmente era el mejor regalo del mundo. Al acabarla la llevó contra su pecho y se tumbó boca arriba, suspirando sonrojado. - _Es perfecto... ¿Verdad Lily? - Haha ya lo creo, él pudo verme, lo que quiere decir que tiene corazón puro. Es alguien realmente bueno. -_ Ian sonrió aun más al escuchar aquellas palabras y guardó con cuidado la carta en el cajón. -_ A partir de ahora nos enviaremos cartas... será genial, podremos hablar sin riesgo, ¿Verdad Lily? -_ Lily asintió y se dirigió a su pequeño ovillo, acurrucándose para reposar las alas. _- Te ayudaré en too lo que pueda príncipe Ian, además Saith se alegrá de sbaer que te soy útil. ahora si me disculpas, quisiera descansar -_ Lily sonrió y cerró sus pequeños ojos, quedándose dormida en poco tiempo. Ian sacó otro folio del cajón mientras y comenzó a pensar en su siguiente carta, ahora las cosas no pintaban tan mal como antes.

* * *

><p>Reviews please? x3<p> 


	15. Todo cambia

Y ya van 15! Espero que no se os haga pesada la historia, prometo que ya queda poco x/D

Disfrutad! ^^

* * *

><p>Pasados varios meses, Ian y Alfred habían conseguido establecer una línea de contacto por carta; Lily era ahora la mensajera oficial, y el hecho de poder ayudar tanto alegraba no solo a la pequeña hadita, sino también a su anterior dueño Saith.<p>

Por otra parte, Kendrick comenzó a visitar más a menudo a Helena. Solían ir a cabalgar por el bosque o incluso por las tierras del padre de Helena, aunque ninguno lo admitiera se habían vuelto buenos amigos, y cada día que pasaban juntos Helena sorprendía más y más a Ken.

Un día, la pequeña hadita pensó que debía informar a Ian del extraño comportamiento de su hermano mayor y todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día que fue a visitar a Alfred y Helena. Ian se quedó atónito, no tenía sentido, ¿Desde cuándo Ken era así con los plebeyos? - _¿Sabe Arthur algo de esto? - No que yo sepa...de ser así sabes que no lo permitiría. - ¡Pero no es justo! Él me delató por enamorarme de alguien que vino a la fiesta como todos los demás y en cambio él puede salir y tontear con una plebeya, ¿Por qué? - Tranquilo Ian... Creo que su conciencia ya le está torturando bastante. Simplemente su padre le acostumbró a pensar que no debía acercarse a los plebeyos por ser noble,y cuando te delató pensó que haría lo correcto, pero ahora que se ha enamorado de alguien que no es de la realeza... comprende tu situación, y seguro que daría lo que fuera por ayudarte. - ...Ni si quiera me visita... no le importo... - ¡No digas eso! Seguro que sí pero está avergonzado por lo que hizo y no sabe que decir. - Soy su hermano... no necesita decir gran cosa, solo venir a verme... - _Lily se apoyó en el hombro del irlandés y le conformtó con su cálida luz. - _Todo saldrá bien Ian... ya verás... - ¿El qué saldrá bien? A este paso... de verdad pasaré aquí dos años... y después, quien sabe que será de mí. - Alfred no lo permitirá, lo sabes... - Sí, tienes razón, pero... ¿Qué puede hacer una simple persona contra un reino? - Nadie dijo que tuviera al reino en su contra, el único que se opone es tu padre. - Y siendo el rey, ¿Te parece poco? - No, no me parece poco, es una persona contra otra persona, me parece equivalente. -_ Ian sonrió levemente y dios las gracias a Lily, pidiéndole después que buscara a Saith y le llamara para verle.

- _¿Me llamaste Ian? ¿Qué quieres? - _Un sonriente y amable galés entró en "la habitación" de Ian, cerrando la puerta y sentándose a su lado. - _Me alegra verte Saith, pese a todo estás tan animado como siempre. - Claro que sí, ¿La alegría es lo último que se pierde! - ¿No es la esperanza? - No en mi caso. -_ Y los dos hermanos rieron. - _Bueno Saith, te llamaba porque quería hablar contigo... verás, es sobre Ken... - M... imagino, dime. - Pues verás... Lily me ha estado contando y... resulta que se ve a escondidas con la hija de un terrateniente... a mí sabes que no me importa, pero después de lo que me hizo... me parece injusto, no sé... ni si quiera ha venio a verme en todo ese tiempo o a contarme algo o... - Ian, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que el amor llega sin avisar. Ken estaba seguro de lo que hizo en su momento porque pensaba que era lo mejor, pero ahora que el amor le ha llegado está confuso y perdido. Ken te quiere Ian, no pienses que te desprecia; pero ahora es todo muy difícil para él, seguro que se arrepiente de haberte separado de Alfred pero no sabe como arreglarlo y prefiere mantenerse al margen mientras. Además, últimamente apenas come o sale de su cuarto, se pasa el día fuera o en su cuarto leyendo libros de esa señorita; y cuando no, simplemente deambula de una punta de palacio a otra pensando en "sus cosas". - Igual que lo que me dijo Lily... eres un gran consejero Saith. - _Ian sonrió dulcemente y abrazó a su hermano. - _thanks nii-chan... solo intento hacer lo mejor para todos. -_ Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo. Después de eso, los hermanos estuvieron horas hablando, Saith le contaba todo lo que pasaba fuera, e Ian le hablaba sobre sus cartas con Alfred. Poder hablar así de vez en cuando con alguien que no fuera un hada era agradable.

Por otra parte, en una casita de las afueras, sonaba el timbre a la misma hora de siempre. - _Ya voy. -_ Resondió una joven morena. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el joven que desde hace unos meses iba a visitarlar todos los días. - _¿Lista para montar? - ¡Claro! - _Y dirigiendose a las cuadras preparó a su caballo como cada mañana y partieron hacia al bosque. Al llegar hicieron una pequeña carrera hasta el río en la que el pelirrojo jinete ganó y una supuestamente molesta morena le empapó. Ambos rieron pero el joven no iba a dejarse vencer, aprovechó un descuido para salpicar aun más a la chica, comenzando así una batalla de agua. Parecían niños que jubana despreocupadamente, realmente ninguno había tenido momentos así, por lo que disfrutaban realmente de esos momentos. Al acabar la intensa batalla se tumbaron a la sombra de un árbol a descansar, mirando las nubes para relajarse. - _Mira, ¡Esa tiene forma de caballo! - Y esa pastel de manzana. -¿Pastel de manzana? ¿Por qué manzana? - Está claro, porque esa nube tiene pinta de ser de manzana -_ Helena se echó a reir. -_¿Tiene pinta de ser de manzana? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? - Oye no te rías de mi, me gustan las manzanas - No me rio de ti, es que eres gracioso - ¿Gracioso? Es la primera vez en mi vida que me dicen algo así _ - _Pues yo te digo que sí lo eres_ - Helena continuó riendo mientras Ken la miraba algo estupefacto. Gracioso... esa chica era realmente rara, realmente... increíble. Casi sin darse comenzó a acariciar su cabello, la joven le miró levemente sonrojada, pero no dijo nada, tan solo se giró hacia el y cerró los ojos relajada. Ken nunca se había sentido así con nadie, tan cómodo, confiado, seguro... Bajó la mano a su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar su rostro; la joven se sonrojó más pero seguía sin moverse. Ken pensó que sería mejor dejarla tranquila y apartó con cuidado la mano, mirando hacia el cielo sonrojado, no sabía que le estaba pasando, el enamorado... era un disparate. - _Bueno, deberíamos volver... - _Ken se alzó y sacudió la ropa. Helena hizo lo mismo y le siguió hasta los caballos para montar, pero antes de que llegaran Helena tomó del brazo a Ken, el cual se detuvo. -_ ¿Pasa algo? - _Sin dudarlo ni un instante los labios de la joven se posaron sobre los del príncipe, quien abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. El beso de Helena era lento y suave, producía una sensación cálida y agradable, lo cual provocaba un choque de emociones en Ken, pero finalmente y lleno de valor, correspondió al beso de una forma dulce y delicada, abranzando con cuidado a Helena por la cintura. Al separarse, los sonrojados jóvenes no podían mediar palabra, así que montaron en sus caballos, emprendiendo el viaje de vuelta en silencio. Al llegar, Helena guardó a su corcel y se dirigió a su casa, donde Ken bajó a despedirla. - _Bueno pues... volveré mañana como siempre... si quieres y eso, claro... -Sí claro, está bien... pero Ken, aunque sea tu primer beso, no tienes por qué avergonzarte,no pasa nada. -_ Helena rió y Ken se sonrojó el doble, montando d enuevo en su caballo. -_ Mañana nos vemos, adiós. - _Y sin más partió veloz hacia palacio, con el dulce sabor en sus labios del beso de Helena.

* * *

><p>Tsunderes dulces tsunderes xD Reviews? 3


	16. Tregua

Siento tardar unos días más a partir de ahora pero el gran final reclama toda mi atención y tiempo òwó Aquí el siguiente cap, cada vez quedan menos~

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Saith se dirigió temprano a los aposentos de Kendrick. Tal y como pensaba, se había dormido con un libro encima, seguramente también sería de aquella joven. -<em> Despierta vago real~ Sus deberes le reclaman. - <em>Ken entreabrió los ojos y divisó la figura de su hermano. - _¿ Se puede saber que haces aquí? -_ Murmuró bostezando. Saith sonrió y cogió el libro que aún estaba sobre la cabeza de Kendrick. - _Tenemos que hablar sobre tu novia. - ¿Novia? No sé de que hablas. - Claro que lo sabes, es esa tal Helena, la joven que inexplicablemente sabe leer y escribir. Me hablaste de ella, ¿Recuerdas? - _Ken se maldijo por haber dicho nada y frotándose el cabello se levantó de la cama. - _Ahora mismo no estoy muy despejado, hablamos después de desayunar. -_ El escocés se metió al baño para asearse y despejarse, tenía que pensar qué invetarse ahora, por suerte tenía unas horaspara pensar. Pero al salir del baño se encontró con que su hermano no había abandonado la habitación. - ¿_ Qué haces aún aquí? - Estás despejado ya, ¿No? Hablemos pues. - _El escocés miró atónito a su hermano, realmente era perspicaz cuando quería. - _Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? - Te gusta, ¿Verdad? ¿Estais saliendo ya? - _El escocés se sonrojó de golpe. - _No, no estamos saliendo, ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? No te interesa. - Yo creo que sí... Vamos, compréndelo, si delataste a Ian por verse a escondidas con un plebeyo y tu haces lo mismo... no es muy justo, ¿No crees? - ¿A qué viene esto ahora? - Si de verdad quieres ayudar a Ian, tienes que lograr que el reino esté de su parte, plantar cara a papá. Solo así podrá ser libre y vivir con Alfred... ¿Crees que eres capaz o es hacer demasiado por alguien? - _Kendrick miraba en silencio al suelo, era la primera vez que veía a Saith tan serio y sincero, y además tenía toda la razón del mundo. Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguramente sería el heredero, ¿Cómo podría reinar sabiendo que ha traicionado a su padre? La gente no lo permitiría, y probablemente, debido a la serie de consecuancias, el Reino Unido se quedaría sin legítimo rey, pero por otra parte... su hermano... - _¿Qué tienes pensado Saith? - ¿Yo? Nada. Simplemente soy tu pepito grillo y la compañía de Ian, esto empezó entre vosotros y así debe acabar. Pero si decides ayudarle, estaré de tu parte. Si no... bueno, siempre hay que guardar las formas. - _Saith pensó que eso era todo lo que debía decirle y decidió ue era mejor dejarle pensar solo, así que cuidadosamente salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió al gran salón a desayunar.

Por otra parte, Helena amanecía radiente y feliz, el día anterior fue increiblemente maravilloso, no se esperaba aquel comportamiento del escocés, peor la verdad es que ya llevaban un tiempo quedando, y pese a que al principio chocaran bastante, poco a poco descubrieron que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban y, sin darse cuenta, surgió el amor. - _Vaya Helena, que contenta te veo esta mañana. - ¿Tú crees Alfred? Que va, será tu imaginación. - _Helena rió tontamente y Alfred la miró alzando una ceja. - _No creas que por ser rubio soy tonto, yo estaba así el día en que quedé con Ian y... espera. -_ Helena se sonrojó bastante y desvió la mirada. - _No me digas que... ¿Con el escocés estirado? ¿En serio? ¿El mismo que delató a mi Ian? Helena, ¿Eres consciente de que seguramente no sea más que un aprovechado y en cuanto te tenga te olvidará? Para él solo eres una plebeya. - ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Él no es así! Solo estaba confuso porque su padre es muy estricto y... ¡Además le besé yo! - Le... ¿Besastee? - _Alfred se quedó de piedra mientras Helena se encerraba en su habitación. - _Dile a papá que no saldré hasta la comida, ¡Estoy mala! - Eso no es verdad, ¡Sal cobarde! - _Y riendo daba falsos golpes en su puerta. Helena finalmente se dio por vencida y abrió la puerta, dejándole pasar. finalmente y tras mucho insistir, le contó a Alfred lo ocurrido. El joven americano seguía sin fiarse del escocés, pero veía a su hermanastra muy alegre e ilusionada, así que decidió esperar a ver como avanzaban las cosas. -_ No es justo... tú puedes estar con él, quedar, besarle... yo me enamoro de Ian y al día siguiente está en una torre... - No te preocupes Alfred, estoy segura de que pronto saldrá de ahí. - Eso pensamos pero la verdad es que lleva casi un año ahí y no he sido capaz de hacer nada. - Eso no es verdad... has sido capaz de verle, hablar con el, mandarle cartas... y sigues aquí, sin rendirte, luchando por estar a su lado... si eso no es conseguir algo no sé lo que es. - ¿Y de qué sirve si no puedo sacarle de ese maldito lugar? - No seas tan negativo... he estado hablando con Ken y quiere ayudar, seguro que sirve de mucho, es príncipe, tendrá mucha influencia y poder... si colaborarais... - _En ese momento se escuchó la puerta. Helena miró algo extrañada a Alfred ya que no esperaban a nadie tan temprando y su padre estaba trabajando hasta la hora de comer. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Ken. - _Anda, que casualidad... - ¿Me esperabas? - Más o menos. Pasa. -_ Helena rió y guió a Ken hasta su habitación. - _Aquí es donde duermo y... este es mi hermanastro.. Alfred... creo que es hora de que os presenteis correctamente. - _Kendrick y Alfred se miraron friamente y giraron la cara. Helena suspiró resignada, pero Alfred, al pensar en que la única manera de sacar a Ian de la torre podría ser colaborando con Ken, no lo pensó más y acabó por tender su mano. - _Alfred Jones, de las colonias... - _Ken miró sorprendido su mano, después de lo que hizo, y aún quería ir a buenas... - _Kendrick Kirkland, príncipe de Escocia. - _Estrecharon ambas manos y Helena sonrió contenta, sentándose en su cama. - _Ken, si eres tan amable, me gustaría que hoy hablaramos con Alfred sobre la liberación de Ian... - Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. - Alfred sonrió levemente, no sabía por qué pero intuía que estaban más cerca de solucionarlo todo. Ken les contó lo que esa mañana le había contado Saith, y los tres coincidieron en que necesitaban imponerse a Arthur pero manteniendo el apoyo del pueblo. - ¿Y si demostramos al pueblo lo que el rey ha hecho con Ian? - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? - No lo sé, tu eres príncipe, tienes que saber alguna forma... - Lo único que podría servir sería que el pueblo viera directamente cómo es, pero eso es imposible... - _Alfred, que hasta entonces había estado al margen escuchando, tuvo una idea y se levantó de golpe, comenzando a explicársela a Helena y Kendrick. Cuando acabó los dos estaban muy convencidos de que funcionaría. - _Pero eso puede ser peligroso... ¿No? Si el rey se entera... - No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que mi padre no sospeche, hablaré con Saith y juntos nos encargaremos de la coartada. Debo admitir Jones... que los de las colonias sois más inteligentes de lo que pareceis... - Supongo que gracias, príncipe menos borde que la mayoría. - _Los dos rieron levemente, algo más animados. Si el plan de Alfred funcionaba, Ian estaría pronto en libertad, y lo mejor, ya no habría nadie que se interpusiera en su relación.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan! el final se acerca! Dará resultado el plan de Alfred? Serán descubiertos por el rey? Pronto se sabrá òwó<p>

Reviews? x3


End file.
